The prophecy
by Aryadna
Summary: In a world where Diana, Bruce and Clark are the royal heirs of powerful kingdoms, they must rise to be the heroes who beat an evil God that can destroy their world. But heroes are not immune to love and things can get complicated when a girl beautiful as a goddess and a boy brave as a knight, fell for each other against the will of the Gods. AU /BMWW.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thanks for stopping by and read. This is a story with the DC Trinity (Wonder Woman, Superman & Batman) at heart with a little retelling of their origins; set in an alternate universe where the three of them are royals, but in the end they are three young heroes that must overcome impossible odds to beat an evil God, so full of hate and lust for destruction that nearly made their world crumble. This is also the story of one true love that started young; between a girl who was beautiful as a goddess and a boy who was brave as a knight, but the Gods prohibited their love from the start. The story has not been beta read, so all the grammar and spelling mistakes are my own and I apologise in advanced for them.

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**The prophecy**

**Prologue**

She was there contemplating the fire, when the flames started to move wildly raising higher and higher, portraying images of sorrow, destruction and shame; she could hear the screams of pain, the sound sent chills down to her spine but then as sudden as it came the vision disappeared, only smoke stay in the bonfire. Scared she run out to the high priestess, and told her everything she had just witness.

Silently the higher priestess heard everything she said, and without a word, she decided to consult the chalice of destiny, the highest oracle, after moments of deep meditation the chalice revealed more images that were dreadful and then a voice started to resound in the room explaining the horror that she was seeing.

-"An ancient and eternal evil with lust for annihilation had come to this universe determined to conquer all; his strength is such that could kill Gods and Goddesses alike.

The priestess shut her eyes, it was too much to take, yet the voice continue to deliver some last words, like trusts from a blade:

- "A mighty and proud kingdom be destroyed, followed by a few years of false peace and prosperity. A spark of envy will be enough to unleash war, poverty and disease, all the kingdoms will suffer, and will remain that way until three heroes arouse to restore the balance, only them could stop the evil but if they fail the era of the Gods will end ".

_"Three heroes….There will be hope"_ she thought.

The highest priest asked every one of the known gods for an audience to tell them about the prophecy, but only Zeus and Rao concede and only them heard what she had to say: The world as they knew it was about to change forever.

- How are we going to know these heroes? – Asked with disdain Rao.

The Kriptonian God, was sceptic, he knew very well that the Gods to meddle in the lives of the mortals invented many of the prophecies. However, in this case, the prophecy mentioned an ancient evil, as old as the night with red eyes and a face made of stone. Rao himself had fought a God that fit that description many ages ago and he barely survived, that in itself was worrisome.

The highest priestess resent his doubts "_But at least he is willing to hear me_" she thought, and trying to stay calm she told him everything the destiny's chalice had mention:

- From kings and queens three heroes will be born, their destinies bounded to each other for all eternity. They will represent the strength, justice and truth. Together they will be invincible; feared and respected by all. Only them can destroy the ancient evil or make it prevail.

- So, their triumph is not certain? – Asked Zeus.

"_The mighty God of the Olympus has doubts too"_ thought the highest priestess.

- They will have to endure various trials, but they have the potential for greatness. If they triumph they will bring a new era of peace and prosperity.

- Thanks for bring this to our attention, now you may leave –Said Rao, with a gesture that left no doubt that they didn't want to see her anymore. She hide her wounded pride, made a short bow and left.

The highest priestess was disappoint; her job was done but somehow she knew the prophecy felt on deaf ears "_Nobody told me that the Gods believe in nothing_", she thought bitterly and for the first time she felt hopeless, if they didn't believe her, what could she do to prevent the world to end?.

Once alone Rao and Zeus look at each other, they said nothing but each of them knew they have to get ready for what will come. They both parted ways to their realms without saying goodbye thinking about the prophecy.

Once Zeus was at the Olympus, he summed Apollo.

- Is this prophecy true?

- Yes, father.

Zeus looked at him with contempt, "_How the great Apollo didn't know before hand about this_" he was angry with his son, but decided against scolding him, instead he appointed him a task.

- I want to know everything about these heroes… find them.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A tale of three cities**

**Kal – Kandor, the golden city**

General Zod strode furiously trough the halls of the royal palace in Kandor. The king had just made a passionate speech at the senate, yet his words were outrageous. He pretended to end the strict social caste systems that rule Krypton for centuries. "_Equity; education for all; providing for the weak, sheltering the sick?"_ for him it sound preposterous, specially now that Krypton was nearly broke because of the constant natural disasters that plagued the country during the past months and that reduced the population in half leaving many of the survivors living on provisional shelters.

Krypton didn't need compassion, _"What we need is order and discipline…and a new king_" though Zod, and smile "_maybe Kal, the new-born prince could be that promised king"._ According to an old prophecy from a caste of scientists and warriors will come a prince so powerful that will be known for all the world for centuries to come, his kingdom will be a place of peace and prosperity. "_Even if Kal is the promised prince we cannot wait for him to grow…If only somebody truly capable ruled instead of Jor-El__"_ He contemplated the idea as a forbidden fruit. That night he had the most vivid dream, where he saw himself dressed as a king. He woke up with a ragged breath, but with a new determination: He was going to make a coup against Jor-El.

Jor-El had spent the last days locked at his lab, busy with some secret project nobody seem to know about. The secrecy of the project was odd in itself; it was so out of character for him, he was not a man of mystery, at least not with his wife, however Lara was in the dark in this case.

She decided to go and take him out of his self-imposed exile. "_He most be seen in court, especially now"_ she thought. Since the day of his last speech at the senate, the rumours and in general the political environment at the realm was convulse.

She knocked twice, and then decided to let herself in. Only she held the key to the lab, the king's private refuge.

- Lara, your timing is perfect as usual - He said without even looking at her.

- Jor, what is going on? You been locked in here for days – She said half concern and half mad at him.

Taking his eyes for the first time since she entered from whatever he was doing, he said - Come with me; I want to show you something .

- What is this? - Lara asked perplexed "_I cannot believe he spend days building this toy_"

- It's capsule - Jor explained as if it was the most obvious thing to notice.

- What for? -She asked, barely controlling the anger that started to boil inside of her, she was worry, the incendiary speech his husband said days ago, left many powerful people confused and afraid, and that was not good.

- For Kal - He said, suddenly his face look deeply serious.

- Why?

- Lara, the nearby volcano is active, and as you know is completely unpredictable, it could explode at any moment now. I am making plans along with a group of scientist to evacuate the city soon, however, this capsule will keep Kal safe from the lava or worst.

- Worst?

- Lara I am many things but blind. I know my ideas did not settle well with the senate, I am aware that some at court are getting restless

- That is to say the least - Now she was really worry, this was worst that she imagined - Jor-El we need to do something that brings people together again, that made them see beyond their selfish reasons

- And I thought I was an idealist - He said with a smirk.

She ignored his sarcasm - Jor, I am a politician and what you did was political suicide. Is difficult to make the senate less restless but we can do it if we turn again to our faith - Jor -El glanced at her confused - Let's make a big ceremony for Kal's presentation to Rao.

- Lara - He said as a warning.

- I know we were against it. But the people needs to see who is the king, and that will be a display of power without any violence, besides, what if Kal is the chosen one?

- Lara, Do you really believe in that old wife's tale?

- Is not an old wife's tale Jor. It's a sacred prophecy.

- Something somebody made up thousand of years ago. For every generation we have waited for the same thing to happen, even my parents were hoping I was the chosen one until the presentation day came!. Every time is disenchantment, I don't want my son to feel like he is a disappointment, when he must be proud of who he is prophecy or not.

- He will be, you will see.

And without further comment Lara left. Jor hated when she did that. He was the king but his wife always had the last word on their conversations.

* * *

**Bruce - Gotham, the winter city**

Meanwhile in Gotham another couple were having a more pleasant conversation about a royal ceremony.

- Thomas, I doubt any ambassadors from Themyscira or Krypton will come.

- I know. As usual, Themyscira sent a gift...and Krypton, well…I know Jor is facing a national emergency with all the natural disasters they had recently. I've already sent a relief brigade, I hope they help.

- Come don't be so blue, now that Bruce is baptise, we can send more help to Kripton, maybe even deliver some personally and visit Lara and Jor.

- Yes, we had good times recently. We can afford it. Besides is good that Bruce meets the princes from other kingdoms.

- So is settle, we will go as soon as we can. Now let's go to the fest.

Thomas smiled at his wife, and they kissed. The Wayne's, were an odd couple; in a world were marriage was a business, they managed to found love. Theirs was an arrange marriage settle since they were born; however once they meet they fall head over heels for each other. Now after many years of trying to have a child, they had the prince heir to the kingdom and their happiness was complete.

Martha won't said it aloud but she felt guilty all those years when they were childless, specially because the law of their kingdom set up that if there were once a time when no Wayne will be there to rule Gotham, the seneschal and his family will be the guardians of the kingdom until another rightful Wayne will be found or be old enough to rule.

They left their chambers, holding hands, unaware that somebody in the shadows was watching them with hateful eyes.

* * *

**Diana –Themyscira, Paradise Island**

At Themyscira another pair of hateful eyes were watching intently at a giggling baby. A sinister man was hiding in the shadows of the royal chamber, barely dim by the light of the fire, his eyes however reflected the light as flames full of ire. Even with a heart full of hate he couldn't deny the baby girl was beautiful "_A__ gift from Aphrodite without a doubt"_ he thought, "_if only my brother were not here I may even choke that giggling bundle_".

- No Ares, you cannot hurt Diana. - Said the golden God leaving the baby inside her cradle.

- I'm a God Apollo, cannot is a word that is not in my dictionary - He said stepping out from the shadows.

- So I noticed, but perhaps you must make an effort to include it. Why are you here, to grant her a gift?

Ares snort - No, I was curious. I wanted to see the latest phenomenon of the Olympus. I wanted to see the daughter of Hades with my own eyes brother. Is that so bad?

- I've never thought you liked to gossip.

- Please, anyone can see the resemblance.

"_Indeed_" thought Apollo "_How can anyone who had met Hades could deny it? The same blue eyes as well as the black hair_"

- Hyppolita claims the baby is made of clay, and Hera made it came to life as a present.

- She's a liar. Why are you here brother? - Suddenly Ares was curious, his brother and the Queen of the Amazons had not seen eye to eye in the past.

- To grant Diana a gift - Said Apollo with pride.

- What kind of gift? - Ares curiosity piqued.

- Is a secret for now, it will revel itself when the time comes - Said Apollo with a mischievous smile.

- You are quite generous, why? - Ares did not buy it, he knew his brother was not generous unless he had ulterior motives, something he had seen in one of his visions of the future, perhaps.

- I like her, beside I am one of the patrons of the Amazons, and so are you.

- Yes, something I had paid with a large cost. They kill my son.

* * *

**E/N:** This story starts slow, it has more intrigue than action scenes but I hope you can give it a chance. Love to read all your comments on this chapter.


	2. Chapther 2 –The destruction of Kandor

******A/N: **Thanks for all your reviews, follows and favorites.

* * *

******Hope**

The day had come and Jor-El couldn't be more restless, he was against the idea of doing such a display of wealth and power, specially now that his people were struggling; many Kryptonians had lost everything and hundreds of thousands were living at improvised camps outside Kandor, displaced from their homes due the recent natural disasters. "_Where is Rao when you need him?_" he thought many times during the past months, "_Nowhere. He doesn't exist. It's just a product of the elder's imagination, something they said to give us hope. Right now I'll trade all my hope for a capable fleet that will allow me to evacuate everybody from here, before the volcano explodes, before everything they love is destroy, before…_"

- Jor…It's time, we need to enter the temple. Please try to look less grim, this is Kal's presentation.

- I'm trying Lara.

His wife look beautiful, so regal in her blue dress wearing the "S" pendant, the symbol of hope and of his house. As they entered, the crowd went silent. He could feel the tension; even the hate from some of them. He look at his wife, and saw her face calm and terse "_She is a politician without a doubt; she is in control of her emotions even when we are facing a hostile audience_". They sat at front, near the altar, just a step below the highest priest, and then the ceremony began.

For Jor the minutes stretch like an eternity, many times he had to suppress a yawn. Then the last and most important moment came, when Kal be introduced to Rao. Lara gave the baby to the highest priest who took the little child in his arms, and then raise him above his head. With a deep voice, he recited the ancient prophecy:

- A day will come that friends and foes will revere a prince of Krypton, he will bring peace to the world. He will be so powerful that even the most evil creatures will fear him. He will make the name of Krypton known from the end of time. Show us Rao if this child is the chosen one.

If Kal was the chosen one, a bright light will come from a large concave oval glass that was place in the middle of the altar, however, after a few seconds the glass remain as black as the night. Jor left a breath he did know he was holding "_Ok Kal, Rao may not have chosen you, but for me you are the one_" he thought. Jor-El was about to stand and end the ceremony, when he saw by the corner of his eye, a small point of light that came from the centre of the glass. In seconds it became a bright, luminescent light so white that blind everyone, and Jor had to shut his eyes, when he manage to open them again he noticed that time seem to stop, and then he saw standing in front of him the tallest man he had ever seen.

- Rao? – He said nearly breathless.

- Yes, Jor-El. I do exist – Said the God smiling.

- So, Kal is the chosen one? –Said Jor stating the obvious.

- You know the answer to that. I came to you in the darkest hour of Krypton to warn you that the world, as you know it, will change forever. Krypton will die.

That infuriated Jor-El "_He never answered the prayers of his people, and now he chooses to appear only to say that we are about to die_" his anger was stronger that any respect he had for the God, so without any hesitation he retort.

- Nothing is definitive Rao, I'll do everything to protect my people.

- And all you efforts will be in vain Jor-El.

Jor felt more outraged. He was about to answer, but Rao interjected, smiling at him.

- No, Jor-El I have not come only as a bearer of bad news, I come to bring you hope. As long as Kal exists the spirit of Krypton will live. I have use all my power to grant him extraordinary abilities, and your mission, your only propose from now on is to keep him alive and make sure he survive the cataclysm that is about to come.

- I love my son Rao, but my duty as a king is to serve my people, I cannot abandon them.

- I will help Krypton, Jor-El.

- As you had? Sorry, I pass - He answered bitterly.

In spite of all his power, Rao was merciful, and he didn't feel offended by Jor-El defiant attitude, however, he felt compel to put him in his place, Jor was a king but he was a God.

- Krypton is my people Jor-El, and I won't stop fighting for them. Even though you are a king, you are but a mere mortal, and there are forces beyond your comprehension.

Jor-El understood that may got too far, but he was proud, and a life spend in the royalty made difficult for him be humble, so he barely nodded. Rao knew it was his way to say sorry, so he decided to leave, not without a final warning.

- I will do what I have to save my people. You do as I said and save Kal-El.

As Rao said that last words, he disappear in the middle of a bright ball of light. Then as magic, everybody started to move again, leaving their frozen state. To his own surprise, Jor-El saw how everyone in the temple got on his knees and started to chant an old anthem praising Rao. The highest priest, who was carrying Kal, was shaking so hard, that he nearly left Kal fall, Jor quickly grabbed his child from the tired arms of the old man. He couldn't suppress a smile, as Kal was pleasantly asleep, unaware of the fate that had been place upon his young shoulders.

On their way to the palace, Jor-El felt hopeful, in spite of the bleak news that Rao told him, his son, Kal-El, was the chosen one, the promised prince. That itself had brought more joy and hope to his people than all the reforms he was planning to make. His heart was full of pride, maybe Krypton will face hard times, but they will manage and Kal's future will be bright, "_the brightest any of the house of El had seen_" he thought.

However, once he step out of the royal carriage, and climbed the first steps of the main stairs of the palace, he noticed something was wrong. Everything was eerie quiet and none of his royal guards where near. His instincts scream "_Danger_!" He looked at his wife and said, in a nearly audible but commanding voice:

- Take Kal to the lab, put him inside the capsule. Lock behind you and do not open the door to anyone but me. If I don't come for you within an hour leave with Kal and go to Gotham, ask Thomas and Martha for shelter and protection. Do not come back to Krypton until you hear news from me with the S of the house of El.

- Jor…

- Lara, the future of Krypton is in your hands. Kal is the hope of our people.

And without further adieu, he left and head directly to the throne room, the symbolic centre of the power of his kingdom. If someone wanted to make a coup, he or she will be there. He unsheathed his sword, the one that he carried it as part of his ceremonial dressing; he never thought he would use it this day. The closer he got inside the palace and near the throne room; he saw increasingly dead bodies from his royal guard. As soon as he crossed the large door of the throne room, he felt a chill run trough his spine, sat in the throne where none other than the General Dru-Zod, as if waiting for him, he greet him with a smirk.

- Jor, I thought you never come.

"_He dares to address me by my name, no longer giving me the royal treatment, he already feels king_" - Zod, What have you done?

He barely had time to react as many men sized him. He fought harder than ever, however out powered by more than a dozen of men; soon a sharp blade pierced his lungs, while a dagger stabbed his heart. He never knew which one of the multiple hands that hurt him, was the fatal one, but the last thing he saw was the white floor of the throne room, and from a distant a smiling Dru-Zod.

**Lara**

Lara was lock inside the lab, with Kal placed inside the cozy capsule Jor-El had carefully constructed days before. She was surprise to see the capsule was place in such a way that it will be release directly to the flow of the underground river that ran below the palace. A fast and secure way to leave the place without been seen "_Clever Jor-El, very clever_".

Soon Lara heard a series of footsteps fast approaching the door.

- Lara-El, open the door, his majesty commands you.

"_His majesty?" _thought Lara.

- The new king General Dru-Zod offers you amnesty as long as you surrender, and agree to deliver the prince to him.

"_Sure, as if that is going to happen_", she smirk at herself.

- If you do not open this door, we will bring it down. You will be taken as a prisoner, and anyway we will take the prince with us – Said a commanding voice outside the lab, a voice she recognized as Faora.

"_To her I may not longer be the queen but she still refers to Kal as the prince. Do they already know he is the chosen one?"_

Her thoughts were interrupt by a large thud and the sound of a breaking door, more than a dozen of armed men, entered the lab, lead by lieutenant Faora, that had a fierce look in her eyes. Quickly Lara put herself in front of the capsule, near the shift that open the hidden door on the floor. She braced herself for the worst, knowing in that instant it will be the last time she will see her son; she put a hand above the capsule as a goodbye sign and turn down the shift to release the capsule into the river.

- Nooo! –Screamed Faora, as she realised what Lara had done, and launched herself with all her force against the queen, impaling Lara with her sword.

**Krypto**

The oldest active volcano Krypto was just a few miles outside Kandor. Many stated that it was a mistake to build the kingdom's capital so near an active volcano, but the land was fertile, and for many centuries, Krypto remain so quiet and peaceful that many Kryptonians forgot the danger it represent.

Dru-Zod was about to step outside the royal balcon, ready to deliver his first speech as king. "W_here is Faora with the prince? I need to present him to the crowd, I need to make the people known that I'll be his tutor and protector from now on_". Faora entered the room with a ragged breath at that moment.

- Finally! Where is Lara?

- She died.

Zod merely cock an eyebrow before asking.

- And Kal?

- He is gone.

- What you mean he is gone? - Said Dru-Zod in a low growl.

- Lara throw him to the river.

- What?!, and what are you doing here? Go and find him, he is the promised prince, he is the chosen one. Without him these people who yesterday were ready to make a coup against Jor, now will be ready to take my head off.

- General!

- What?!

- Look at the balcon, Krypto is exploding.

Dru Zod, watched with horror how the usually peaceful volcano, was now launching fire in the middle of a large cloud of ashes and smoke. Soon everything inside Kandor was chaos. Thousands died that day, if not by Krypto's explosion, from their attempts to run away, to scape from a golden city, that now was just left in ruins.

Meanwhile a capsule bearing the symbol of the house of El, was fast approaching a lake, far away from Kandor, and near a little town know as Smallville.

**Rao's sacrifice**

Rao laid on the ground, completely exhausted, he fought a heated battle against an evil and powerful God, the one the prophecy mentioned, but even as he send him to the Phantom zone, he knew he had only manage to stall him. "_For how long? Long enough for the heroes to grow?; Long enough for the world to get ready?; Long enough for Kal to master the powers I conferred him?... I'm running out of time" _With great effort he rose and using all the energy he had left tele-transported in front of Zeus.

- Rao, what brings you to the Olympus? - Said Zeus, without looking at him.

- Your help.

That phrase made Zeus turn around, and what he saw left him speechless, in front of him was Rao, but the once proud and youthful God look now aged and diminish, as if someone or something had taken all his vital energy and left only a shell, a shadow of the beautiful God.

- Rao... Who did this to you?

- The God the prophecy mentioned.

- Fool, you faced him alone! Why? You know as well as I do the heroes will take care of him.

- The heroes are now but infants and you know that. I bought time for them, for all of us, for my people.

- Your people... you are weak now because they stop believing in you.

- In a way you are right. They stop believing in me, mostly because they are dead. Kandor no longer exists - Said Rao with sadness.

Zeus cringed as much as a proud God could cringe, and for a moment stay silent, finally he spoke.

- What can I do to help?

- Take care of Kal-El. He is my heir.

- Your heir?

- I conferred him most of my powers.

- You what?!, why?

- You will never understand, Kal is the hope of my people, in time he will help them achieve wonders.

- I think you are crazy, but I'll try to help your _heir_.

- I knew you would. Now I must leave, my time to pass to another dimension has come.

- Goodbye Rao.

* * *

**E/N:** I'll try to update soon. Love to read your comments and feedback on this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: As years went by

**A/N:** The following chapter has references to some mythological characters and creatures, please consider them as a free version, loosely based on the greek mythology and more in line with the DC version.

* * *

**Diana and the Harpy's egg**

Diana grew on Paradise Island as the pride and joy of her mother, loved by many Amazons as a surrogate niece. However, not everybody at Themyscira look at her with loving eyes, to some Diana's mere existence was an offence. Among those who felt that way were Thebe, senator and close advisor to the Queen. Thebe resented the fact that Hippolyte decided to have a daughter, while all the other Amazons were prohibit to become mothers. "J_ust because she is the Queen she is not above the law, however, here we are, ruled by her fears, isolated from other nations, with__ all the men __banned _from Themyscira, except for the Olympians, of course, who are not men, but Gods". She thought with a wicked smile, focusing her attention on the perfect toned and naked torso of the God of War, who was standing in front of her.

- A penny for your thoughts.

- I've thinking what a huge hypocrite Hippolyte is, and what a joke she tried to put on us, pretending that Diana was made of clay.

- Maybe you can unmask that hypocrite - Reply Ares with a terse yet dangerous voice, while he gently kissed her earlobe

- How? I won't make a coup against her, she may have a thing for the Gods, but in general she is capable leader.

- Will you be so supportive when Diana's time come? She is the princess heir after all.

- Not a chance, I'd rather leave Themyscira!

- Oh my, such a radical reaction - He said with irony

- Maybe I can go and live with you –Mused Thebe seductively, trying to embrace the God of War.

- Thebe, my dear, my palace is not place for an Amazon, besides your home is here –Said Ares getting away from her embrace.

- There was a time when an Amazon lived at your palace –She said almost putting.

- Don't go there – Warned Ares, a dangerous tone on his voice, and a flash of anger on his eyes. Thebe shivered, it was a side of him she rarely saw: the mighty and angry God, who can destroy everything at his grasp.

- Maybe we can avoid all that to happen –Ares said changing his tone and with a playful smile on his lips

- How?

- What if Diana had a fatal accident?

- You seem to forget the Amazons are immortals.

- Yet Diana is different. Let's see how different... Soon will be Hippolyte's birthday, and what child wouldn't want to made her mother proud?, specially if she can give her a rare present… something like… the egg of a Harpy.

- Ares that creature is highly dangerous! You know a magical being like that is lethal even to immortals.

- Nobody said pleasing a Queen was easy.

"_You of all people should know_" thought Thebe raising an eyebrow, yet she didn't say a thing.

- Why don't you convince the Queen to have a big ceremony for her birthday? Persuade Diana to give her mother a special gift, plant the idea in her head, as a way to show how much she had already learn, after all she is an Amazon, even though she is a child, by now she should be more than a capable fighter.

Thebe nodded, and left the room. Ares couldn't suppress a smile. He returned to his palace where he saw his brother waiting for him.

- Apollo, why are you here?

- Manners brother! Aren't you happy to see me?

- What do you want?

- And here I was thinking this would be a good time to drop by. I thought after you visited your mistress you'll be happier…Troubles in paradise?

- Stop being noisy, talk

- I came to warn you

Ares snort, Apollo hated when he did that.

- Another of your failed prophecies? Please let me know when one of those actually work.

Apollo's face turned red. The fact that he didn't forsee the prophecy about the ancient God, was well-known among the Olympus by now, it was a sensitive issue for him, and Ares knew it.

- The things that priestess said were not prophecies, but… random ideas! I told father that prophecy is a trap.

- And yet father believed it. So you came to warn me about?

- Meddling with the Amazons

- A little too late for that don't you think?.

- Ok, yeah, I'll rephrase: To meddle with Diana

- Why, are you her protector?... Did Hippolyte send you?

- No, but I'm full aware that you harvested an irrational hate for that kid

- I don't hate the child. I hate her mother. I won't deny it, nothing will please more than to see Hippolyte hurt. Diana is just a mean to an end.

- You can only hate something you deeply loved - Apollo said almost as a whisper.

Ares didn't say a word, but his eyes were beaming with ire.

- Ok, I won't go there. But I warn you: if you keep interfering in Diana's life, you are going to unravel a series of events that won't have a happy ending.

- For her?

- For you

- What did you see?

- Everything was just a blur... many things are moving now, but one thing is certain: you are the one who is going to get hurt.

- Apollo, sweet little brother, I'm the God of War, what could possible happen to me? You are letting those rumours about you lost your gift to see the future get to you. You have to stop believing that every single bad dream you have is a prophecy. Come, let's eat.

- Ares, I'm serious.

- Stop. Listen to me carefully, because I won't repeat: I do have a personal vengeance upon Hippolyte; I won't rest until she pay for the dead of my son. You know I'm not a merciful God, I do have a good memory and the eternity to wait for the right moment to collect my revenge.

**The cliff**

The sun started to rise on the horizon, and the air of the morning chilled Diana's cheeks, but she was determinate to climb to the peak of the highest cliff of Themyscira, where the nest of the Harpy laid.

After a few hours and more than a dozen of freighting experiences with loosen stones, Diana could see the nest of the Harpy. Her arms and legs were in pain from the constant effort of scale up; she had multiple cuts from the piercing rocks that left her skin hurt, but her spirit was intact. With determination she continued to ascend and soon she was inside a nest so wide, five grown Amazons could easily sleep in there. With great stealth she approached the biggest egg she had ever seen, so large it was, that nearly cover all her upper torso and she barely could carry it with both of her arms. She was at the edge of the nest when she realised her new predicament: "_How am I supposed to carry this huge thing all the way down?"_

She was trying to find a way to secure the egg: tying one end of her magic lasso around it and the other end around her waist, when she heard a high pitch. She turn around to see the source of such a horrible sound and found herself just a few inches away from the Harpy.

- Diana of Themyscira, you pretend to steal one of my eggs?. You are going to pay for that with your life. Tonight you are my dinner –

- I don't think so – Said Diana and with a swift movement grabbed the egg, jumping with it outside the nest, trying to launch herself as far away from the wall of the cliff as possible, she closed her eyes in that moment, praying to her Gods. Once she felt how fast she was falling, she opened her eyes, just to see how the Harpy was flying fast towards her.

- That trick is not going to work for you, princess – Said the Harpy with a cruel smile.

- You had not seen all my tricks – Diana said, as she put out a dagger she carried inside her vest, while the Harpy approach her trying to grabbed her with its claws, Diana manage to stab the beast with her dagger on the leg. Hurt, the Harpy flown away. Diana left out a small yell of victory, but her triumph was short-lived when she saw the sea fast approaching, she embrace the egg and place herself to be the one who received the impact, protecting the egg with her own body. Once her back touch the sea, she felt like she had crashed against solid granite, soon she was surround by water, desperately gasping for air. She tried to reach the surface but the impulse of the fall was dragging her deeper into the sea; using all the remain force she had, she swim fast to the surface, feeling her lungs were about to explode.

Finally she was out of the sea, and after taking a deep breath of precious air, she was glad to see the Harpy's egg was floating peacefully just a mere inches away from her. Smiling she carefully put her arms around the egg, and almost lovingly started to swim with it to the shore. She was about to reach the small beach near the cliff when she heard again the high pitch of the Harpy, the beast was flying directly to her. Diana made an extra effort and started to swim faster, specially when she saw the immense shadow of the Harpy, upon her. Then she heard another sound, one very familiar: the sound of a flying arrow, and soon the Harpy was gone.

Diana didn't speed down, she continued to swim faster and quickly she was at the shore, carefully she placed the egg in the sand before laying exhausted in the beach. Before long the face of her mother and Artemis were contemplating her, her mother had a mix of anger and concerned.

- Diana of Themyscira, what is the meaning of this?

_"Oh, oh, I'm not longer her sun & stars, she is in full Queen mode_"

- Sorry, my Queen – Said Diana, getting up fast, and making a bow – Since today is your birthday I wanted to give you something special, please accept this Harpy's egg as my humble gift to you – She gracefully pointed at the large egg that was lying in the sand.

-Diana of Themyscira, I cannot accept your gift since this egg belongs to the Harpy, and is her beloved unborn son.

Diana's face fall, she was stun by her mother reaction, but tried to stay calm despite the tears that threat to come to her eyes.

- But in recognition to your efforts and to the fact that none Amazon has ever managed to grab an egg from that hateful beast, I'll proclaim this feat you made will be part of our official history and a chant be sung in your honour at tonight's fest.

- Hurrah for Diana! - Shout Artemis, taking the little princess with her.

Unaware by them, a large male figure was observing intently the scene.

"_So young yet full of courage and determination…Maybe she is the warrior I was looking for, one that can made our enemies tremble by the mere sound of her name, and win entire battles by herself, as Heracles or Achilles in their time, but now it will be an Amazon: Diana_"

* * *

**The climbing prince**

Enjoying the rays of the summer sun, a boy climbed nimbly at the large and ancient walls of the Wayne's Castle. Soon he reached the gabble roof, and swiftly he walked within the narrow edges that connected one building with the other. The kid loved to jump the large gaps between the roofs, not even once he had felt. He was about to jump again, when the sound of galloping horses caught his attention. Agile as a wild cat, he ran trough the roofs, and before long he was at the main gate of the castle, watching attentively how the royal party was dismounting. He hide behind one of large gargoyles that adorn the Castle as silent guardians.

As usual, the King was the last one to dismount his horse. He looked tired, and as he was about to enter the castle he saw reflected on the floor a peculiar shadow, the gargoyle of the main entrance had suddenly grown an extra head. He smiled, as he knew that head so well. He turned around in time to see how a little boy was standing at the top of the gargoyle, his heart nearly stopped when he saw the kid weaving at him screaming at the top of his lungs:

- Father!

- Bruce, are you planning to give me a heart attack. Come down now! – He say more lovingly than scolding. In that moment, all the traits of tiredness left his face.

Mere minutes after, a black-haired boy with a serious face but a smiling eyes, approach the king.

- Sir …

The king tried to have a serious face, but he couldn't hold it, instead he ruffled the hair of his son.

- My boy, climbing again... I don't know what's is with you and heights. Aren't you afraid?

- Never – Said Bruce almost defiant, now with a large grin on his lips.

- Not been afraid is as bad as being afraid all the time –Said his father solemnly.

Bruce smile disappeared at that moment, and his father that couldn't see his son sad, said to cheer him up.

– Come I have brought you some presents.

Bruce was delight with all the things his father brought him; sweets and toys laid randomly on the floor of his large chambers. But on the top of the main table, inside a big black wooden box and near the chimney was his personal favourite: the most beautiful sword he had ever seen. His father had order the royal smith to crafted it specially for him "_There is not other sword in the world like this_" his father told him. This was his first real sword, no more wooden ones for practice around.

The next day, Bruce got up early for a horse ride with the King. They went straight to the old forest around their castle, with his father telling him about his impressions of the places he visited; eventually they reach a small hill at the heart of the woods. Bruce loved that hill, because it had his favourite oak, the tallest of them all, perfect for climbing. Few Gothamites dare to enter the woods, they were afraid to walk inside, as legends said old spirits lived there, lurking in the dark ready to kill stranded hikers. His dad however, believed those were old-wife tales.

- Why are the people so afraid of the woods?- Asked Bruce.

- Because they are afraid of everything that has a mystery, the forest has its secrets, and one day you will learn about them.

- Why not now?

- Is not your time Bruce… You know why I gave you the sword?

- Because I'm old enough to hold it? - Bruce stated the obvious just to tease his father.

- Yes, that is one of the reasons, but it is symbol that you are not longer a little child. From now on you must focus on been a good prince, an example to the people of Gotham, you are their protector, don't forget about it. Remember one day you will have a whole kingdom to rule, many will depend on you. Take good care of the sword, master it but don't unsheathed it unless your are ready to make a lethal stroke.

- Father, are you afraid I may have to use it soon?

Thomas didn't answer and Bruce took his silence as a yes… he look at his father with concern, he knew in that moment that his kingdom was facing a serious threat.

- Let's get back, is getting late.

His father went to his usual good demeanour, but Bruce knew it was a façade. Thomas was worry, and Bruce wished to share his burden, but he knew his father wouldn't tell him about the troubles of the kingdom _" Soon dad I'll help you to rule Gotham and you will not longer have to carry all this responsibility alone"._

* * *

**E/N:** Thanks for all your reviews, favourites and follows. Love to read all your comments on the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Diana's Training

******A/N: ** The following mythological characters and creatures are loosely based on the greek mythology, please consider them as a free version from an alternative world.

The story has not been beta read, so all the grammar and spelling mistakes are my own and I apologise in advanced for them.

* * *

**Polemos**

Polemos, the daemon of combat had observe Diana for quite a while now. She fascinated him, the little girl had courage, was intelligent and a fast learner. It was a hunch, but he was sure she was "the perfect warrior" he was looking for. So he decided to coach Diana in the arts of combat, but without the Amazon's intervention. He approached her with his offering one day she was walking alone at the beach, at first the girl was suspicious, she even tried to attack him, but Polemos break out from her attack easily, that intrigued her "W_ho was this intruder?, How did he manage to stay at Themiscyra without been seen?_". Eventually Diana agreed to his training.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months and soon a year had passed. Diana was the most brilliant pupil Polemos ever had. He felt very proud of her and had learned to love her as a daughter.

One day that Polemos returned to his home from Themiscyra, he found there waiting for him, none other than the God of War in all his regalia. Polemos could see it wasn't a social visit, Ares was going to demand something from him. As the daemon of combat Polemos owned his allegiance to him, however, he had always been a kind of rebel deity, so he neglected to tell Ares about Diana's training.

- My Lord Ares, why do I own this honour?

- Polemos. Why haven't you told me about this fabulous warrior you are training?

_"So much for secrecy"_ - I was about to tell you my lord, as soon as she was ready.

- Who is she?

- She is an Amazon, her name is Diana.

- Diana of Themiscyra… - He said, and his face look as a lion that was about to devour a gazelle – We need to test if she is the "perfect warrior" we were looking for.

Ares's tone didn't settle well with Polemos _"I don't like where this is going"._

- What kind of test?

- One fit for a true warrior.

Polemos froze

- Take her to Minos, to Ariadne's Labyrinth.

- My lord, she is too young, perhaps it would be better something like...

- Take her there before the next moon –Ares said in a commanding tone that admit no reply - I'll be waiting for the results of the test.

- Yes, my lord.

- Good – Ares, was about to leave when he turn around and said - And if she fails , she will pay the price of war.

**The Minotaur**

Despite his doubts Polemos could not refuse Ares request, even though he was a divine spirit, he didn't have the same power as the God of War. So the next moon he took Diana to Minos. Diana trusted Polemos so much, she didn't hesitate to follow him right into Labyrinth's entrance. He was very anxious, so he tried to give her with some last-minute advice:

- Diana be extremely careful. Remember a wise warrior uses the weapons of her enemies against them. Trust your instincts; use your training and everything will be fine. I can't interfere since this is your test, but I'll be outside waiting for you to bring me the head of the Minotaur. Here, have this torch. Now go.

Diana carefully tied the end of her lasso to one of the rocks at the entrance, as she remembered how Teseo got out of the Labyrinth thanks to Ariadne's tread. She entered a narrow series of dark, damped halls. The smell of rotten corpses filled the air and the deeper into the labyrinth she went the odor of dead became stronger, in the middle of the silence she heard the eco of a ragged breath. Soon the sound was closer _"The minotaur is here",_ the blood on her veins froze when she felt the fetid breath of the beast around her neck but decided to turn around and face him. Diana waged her torch in front of the face of the swine, and he stepped back "_He is afraid of the fire. Good. Something I can use against him"_

The seven-foot creäture stood at all his height. His eyes reflected anger devoid of reason, and he furiously charge with all his might against her. Diana stood still until the last moment when she moved aside so the monster could bump into a wall. The hit made the Minotaur fall, and as he laid on the floor stunned; Diana unsheathed her sword, she was about to deliver the lethal stroke when she saw in the eyes of the beast a resignation to dead, the monster seem so defenceless, she couldn't kill him, it didn't seem right. The beast was very strong, and, despite the hit, he got up, passed Diana and looked at her with respect. Diana let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and quickly she tried to find her way out of the labyrinth.

- Diana, thank Zeus!...Where is the head of the Minotaur?, it was too heavy for you to carry it here?

- Polemos… I didn't kill him.

- Why?!

- It didn't seem right. The Minotaur was totally defenceless, besides I believe I've earned his respect.

- That beast owns you his life!...Diana you were suppose to beheaded that monster not to befriend him.

- So…Did I fail the test?

- I wouldn't say that, but you show mercy to an enemy and in war that mistake could cost your life.

- Mercy is never a mistake Polemos

He didn't want to discuss that with her - You are exhausted. Come, get some rest.

Polemos had made an improvised camp, with a nice bonfire in the middle. Diana was so fatigued that soon she was fast asleep. Polemos was watching her peacefully sleep next to the fire, when he felt Ares on his back.

- So where is the head of the Minotaur?

- Diana had a particular approach on the subject my Lord, she forgave the beast's life, and now the Minotaur respects her, she won a valuable ally.

- She failed, and you know that in war the price of failure is dead.

- My Lord Ares, don't you think that is kind of extreme? The girl fought the Minotaur, she beat him, and…

- She took pity on him, and left that beast alive so others could feel his wrath. You know as well as I do, War's propose is to end conflict; with her "mercy", she left a dangerous being ready to take revenge.

- But…

- There is no "but". I want you to deliver her heart to me in the morning or prepare yourself to take her place. And don't come to me with that old tale of the immortal Amazons. You know as well as I do, there are ways to kill them, use that knowledge - And without further he left.

Polemos was livid, he couldn't kill Diana but he didn't want to die himself, his head was spinning with rambling thoughts: "_Diana, what have you done?; What have I done?_ _We cannot return to Themyscira, if the Queen finds out I've training you all this time, she will be so mad! But that will be nothing compared when she finds out Ares has put a dead sentence over your head, she will go to war against him. Thousands will die. Although it will be a battle for the ages, I wonder how the Amazons will fare against the minions of the God of War…Focus Polemos!...Ok I need to gain time… And put a safe distance between Diana and Ares; I need to get her out of here soon, somewhere where the Olympians have no power, some place where nobody believes in them. Moreover, I need help, because now I will have a very angry Ares chasing me, looking to take my head off…The wrath of an Olympian God... Why do they have to be so vindictive?" _ And then as light bold an idea came to his mind "_If I do this right, I can prevent a terrible war, save Diana and myself and even change my alliance for the eternity; but if things go wrong… I'll have a terrible dead"._

**Hades & Hippolyte**

A day and a half had pass since the last time she saw her sun and stars; thirty-six hours, the worst time of her life. She found about Diana's disappearance early in the morning, and soon each one of the royal guards was looking for her. All Themyscira was on high alert, she was sure there was not a single place at paradise island they hadn't look, not a single rock has been left unturned, and yet there was no sign of Diana.

- Artemis, any news?

- No my Queen. We even went to the cliff and interrogated the Harpy, but the creature claims she has not see her since the egg's incident.

- Do you believe her?

- Yes. I made her an offer she could not refuse. She was telling the truth.

- You think somebody kidnapped her?

- If that would be the case my Queen, I'm sure we will hear their demands soon.

- I'll gave them everything I have, if Diana can return alive and unharmed. But I've doubt she has been kidnap, maybe she is held captive by some of my enemies.

- My Queen your skills as a warrior are well-known, I doubt any mortal will dare to go against you.

- I have enemies Artemis, and you know very well, some of them are not mere mortals….Please leave me alone.

- We will keep looking for Diana. We are going to find her.

Hippolyte closed her eyes and sighed. She went to the secret room on her chambers, a place she had not visited in a long time, "_But desperate times call for desperate measures. And he is the only one who can help me now_". She stood before a large dark mirror, and touch its surface gently, minutes passed and nothing changed. She was about to leave when the surface of the mirror turned liquid, and soon the shadow of a tall man appeared in front of her, little by little his features become more clear; he was very handsome, with dark hair and blue eyes.

- Hippolyte, I thought you never wanted to see me again.

- Trust me, I didn't want to. But I need your help.

- What makes you believe I 'll be willing to help you? – His voice dripped with irony.

- This is not about me; this is about Diana. She has disappeared.

- How long had she been gone? – Suddenly the face of the man grew serious.

- Thirty six hours.

- You have waited too long to come to me. Your incompetence as a mother can only equals your incompetence as a Queen.

- I didn't call you to hear your insults. Are you going to help me find Diana or not?

- Of course, she is my daughter.

- She doesn't know that.

- Yes, I'm fully aware of your tales about that she was made of clay. When are you planning to tell her the truth?

- Never.

- Never is a long time for an immortal.

- She doesn't need to know. She doesn't need to have the burden of being the daughter of a demon, of the outcast of the Olympus.

- You didn't feel that way when you were in my arms.

- That was a mistake.

- Are you saying that our daughter is a mistake?

- She is the only good thing that came out of my relation with you. You tricked me and nearly brought the Olympus down.

- I didn't want to bring it down. I wanted to rule it, with you at my side, and with our daughter as a legitimate heir.

- Lair! Are you going to help me or not?

- Sure, but I want something in exchange.

- Name your price.

- I want to be part of my daughter's life.

Hippolyte didn't say a thing, she was shock, she never thought he will had the nerve to ask for something like that.

- No

- I want to able see my daughter when I want to; to talk to her. You took her away from me to the only place I cannot set a foot on!

Hippolyte tried to stay calm, but she could see the fury of the God of the Underworld boiling inside him.

- You don't deserve her. She is pure and innocent; I will not let you corrupt her.

- She is my only child! Don't you think I have been punish enough for the error of my ways? You left me and didn't told me you were pregnant, I have to find about it later, long after she was born – His eyes were like flames full of ire, but his voice was as terse as velvet - I will help you, but you heard my price, and after all you have put me through, it's a bargain.

- Find her first, bring her unharmed to me and then we'll talk.

And with that she covered the mirror with a heavy cloth and left the room. "_How could I love that evil brute?, I hope he finds Diana soon, I know he will protect her, but If he is late… if we are late... I couldn't live with myself anymore"_

The God of the Underworld, was in front of the other end of the now black mirror. He was trembling of frustration and anger, "_What an infuriating woman!_ _If only I didn't love her so much". _After a few minutes, and once he had master his emotions again, he called one of his servants:

- Bring Polemos.

Soon the daemon of combat was in front of him, pale and disgruntled but with a certain hopeful look in his eyes.

- Your stupidity put my daughter in danger. Tell me Polemos, where did you take Diana?

- To the only place I could think Ares wouldn't be looking for her, my Lord Hades.

- Take me there. From now on, I'll be in charge of my daughter's training.

- Yes, my Lord Hades.

- And Polemos...

- Yes, my Lord?

- You did well to come to me first instead of her mother. You'll be rewarded.

* * *

**E/N:** Thanks for all your reviews, favourites and follows. Love to read all your comments on the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: The woods of Gotham

******The cabin in the woods**

Hades was furious with his nephew for threaten the life of his only child, but he knew an opportunity when he saw one. The fact that Diana was far away from Themyscira allowed him to meet her and talk to her for the first time, and without her mother's interference. He looked around the cabin in the woods where Polemos had place her, "_ This is the last place any Olympian will come; here our powers run low, but I cannot allow my daughter to live in such a grim and cold place"_ Using some of his powers Hades created a deep pond surrounded by picturesque flowers, so Diana would have fresh water and some beauty around her. He wasn't planning to return her to Themyscira soon " _I will return Diana after a few weeks. That will teach Hippolyte a lesson. However, I'll let her know she is fine, and that I'll take care of her. Besides until I find Ares, Themyscira is not the safest place for my daughter_". Diana heard noises outside the cabin, and soon she went out:

- Polemos! – Said Diana happily running to him.

- Diana! – The face of the daemon of combat was full of cheerfulness - Are you fine?

- Yes, I've just woke up. Why are we here?, What is this place and when are we going back to Themyscira? I'm sure my mother is worry – Then she looked at the tall man standing near Polemos, he was watching at her keenly. She didn't know who that man was, but one thing was certain: He commanded respect.

"_I cannot believe my daughter has grown so much, she has Hippolyte aristocratic nose and lips, but her eyes just look like mine_". He was deeply moved, he had waited so long to see his daughter and now she was standing there just a few steps from him, yet she looked at him with suspicion "_Diana, I'm going to earn your trust, and when the right time comes, you are going to learn the truth about your father, my child_"

- Diana, we are in Gotham, this is a safe place… we are not going back to Themyscira. – Said Polemos with sadness.

Her eyes went wide, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

- Not yet – The tall man said – You need a different kind of tuition. From now on, you will be training with me and after that you will return to Themyscira.

_"This is odd"_ she thought, it was a rare occasion when an Amazon left paradise island, yet more unusual that her mother allow somebody to take over her education.

- I have discussed this with your mother, and she agreed. Don't worry, you will not be away for long. And when you return to Themyscira you will be a better warrior, I promise you that.

There was something about him difficult to resist; he exuded power, and she didn't know why, but she felt secure around him.

- Now, let's set a few rules: You are not allowed to leave the woods; every day you will train but also you will learn lessons on history, math and latin.

- Do I have to?

- Yes, you cannot be a warrior unless you are well-educated on other assignments too, and one thing else: You will have guardians.

- What kind of guardians?

- Furry ones, you are going to like them. Now come, let's get you settle in this cabin.

**Fallen Angels**

"_Math, history and Latin done, now is time for the real fun ",_ thought Bruce as he put his books away. He had finished his homework in record time, and he felt like he deserved a nice reward, so decided to pursue one of his favourites hobbies: Explore the woods. He climbed to the roofs, and went through his secret exit to avoid his royal guards, other of his favourite hobbies. Soon he was outside the Wayne Castle. He mounted his horse and rode to the hill, where his favourite tree, a good old oak was. He loved that tree because it offered him the best place to see the Gotham woods and his castle. He had reach the peak of the tree when something on the far side of the forest caught his attention, a bright glimmer appeared to come from there. He usually never went to that place since it was too far from his castle, but today was different, so he decided to investigate the source of that mysterious light.

After an hour or so of hiking, he found the source of the strange glimmer _"I didn't know there was a pond here, this place looks like a piece of heaven"._ Fascinated by his discovery, he didn't see at first that almost in front of him was somebody in a blue hood, kneeled at the edge of the pond, apparently drinking water from it. Silently he went behind the back of the being, wielding his sword "_I need to have more stealth, I don't know if what is in front of me is dangerous"_ but before long he saw a rock flying straight at his face, his training took over, and with quick reflexes he dodged the rock with his sword.

Soon he saw the hooded being in front of him, holding a sword and ready to attack him. Quickly they engrossed in a heated battle, he was surprise at how good that person was; he was a about to get hit when he decided to grab some loose dirt and tossed into his new enemy's eyes.

- Coward! –

The voice of a young woman came from the hooded creature, and that shocked him. He paid for that distraction, because with a swift movement he was knock down, his sword felt of his grasp, and laid a few inches from away of his hand on the ground. Afterwards, his back hit the floor with a sound thud; he felt all the weight of the girl's feet on his chest. Then her hood came off, and he could see her face. He was taken aback; she was incredible beautiful, her eyes were deep blue and bright as sapphires, her long black hair cascade through her shoulders like an obscure velvet curtain. Until now, he would never thought of a girl as pretty or attractive but she was different from all the others he had seen before at court or in the countryside. Even now that she was towering him, holding a sword practically an inch from his neck, he could only think she looked gorgeous and fierce. _"Is that how angels look like, mighty and lovely? Is she an angel?"_

- Who are you? –Asked Bruce almost breathlessly.

The girl looked at him perplexed.

- I'm an Amazon. Who are you, and what you are doing here?. Speak.

- I'll be the one who make the questions here. After all you are in my land.

- Are you the owner of this forest?

- I'm its protector, I'm Bruce Wayne - Said the dark-haired boy, with a certain amount of arrogance. However, the girl remained unflappable. That surprised Bruce, usually when he said his name people tend to treat him with reverence, yet this young woman simply look at him with indifference.

- You say you are a "protector" and yet you sneak behind my back as a thief welding your sword?

Bruce realise that had been wrong, he remembered his father words "_D__on't_ use a sword unless you are ready to deliver a lethal stroke", he put his arms in the air to stress the fact he meant no harm.

– I didn't mean to hurt you. I've just wanted to see who was in here.

- Umh! –That was all she said but she let her guard low and got her foot out of his chest. Slowly he got up, and pick up his sword, putting it on his belt.

- What are you doing here? – He asked out of curiosity.

- That is not your concern little man – Said the girl, almost with disdain.

- I'm not a little man, my name is Bruce. And it is my concern since you are in my woods.

She reflected on that, in a way he was right, "i_f the roles were reverse and he appeared out of the blue__ at Themyscira , maybe my first reaction will be the same_". So she decided to tell him the truth.

- If you must know, I am training to be a warrior –She said with pride.

- Girls are not warriors – He said as an automatic response.

- Amazons are warriors since birth! – She looked deeply offended and started to walk away from him.

"_Great Bruce, you insulted he_r" He thought. He didn't mean to upset her, but in his world, all the girls he had met before dreamt about fancy dresses; played with dolls and not with swords, and never talked more than two words to him without giggling.

- Wait! I didn't mean to offend you, besides you haven't told me your name –He said walking fast after her.

- Why would I? –She replied arching a brow.

- Because is the most basic of manners, or they don't teach that to Amazons?

- Diana –She said in a barely audible voice, repressing her irritation.

- I beg your pardon…I didn't catch that, Did you said "Moana"?

- Diana! - She said almost yelling. Bruce kept a serious face but he was laughing inside, he didn't know why, but it pleased him to wind her up.

- Nice to meet you Diana – He said in his most sweet voice with a charming smile, and made a small bow as he did when he meet a lady at court.

- You are quite irritating – Said Diana without been the least impress by his sudden display.

- Yes, I've been told that before – He said with a smug look on his face.

"_Such an infuriating little man..._" thought Diana sticking out her tongue at him.

- Hey, that was uncalled! – He was about to say more, when he noticed a pair of red eyes looking angry at him, soon he was surround by a pack of fierce wolves, showing their fangs at him, ready to attack.

- Don't hurt him! – Said Diana placing herself between him and the wolves – He was just leaving.

- Leaving? I'm not leaving you here with a pack of angry wolves! – He said before he could process the words, for some reason he felt quite protective of this girl.

- They are not going to hurt me, but … they may as well bite you.

- I won't leave – He said with determination. Diana found that somehow sweet; this little mortal was trying to defend her so she changed her tone of voice.

- Please leave, is better this way. I'll be fine, trust me. Go! – She said pushing him away into the dense woods.

Bruce was reluctant, he wasn't a coward, and certainly didn't want the girl, Diana, think less of him, but she kept pushing him outside the meadows and into the shadows of the forest, he was surprise of how strong she was, despite her slender figure. So after a while, he left, not without looking back from time to time, to see if the girl was still unharmed.

- I'm fine, go! –Diana yell at him. Once Bruce was out of sight the demeanour of the wolves changed completely, they behave like a bunch of lovely puppies.

- You scared the life out of that boy – She said with ruffling the furry ear of one of them, while other of the wolves licked her cheek.

- Diana! – She heard the voice of his new tutor calling her.

- He is here. Please don't tell him about this – She whispered at the wolves – He will get upset and for nothing. I doubt we are going to see that boy again.

* * *

**E/N:** Love to read your opinion on the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Legends

** Ballet**

For the first time in his life he couldn't sleep, he kept rolling around in his bed, replaying the recent events in his head. That day he had an amazing adventure, he met the strangest and certainly the most beautiful girl, he had ever seen: one that was training to be a warrior and that had wolves as pets; one that hurt his pride, since he had never been so easily defeated in fencing. One that he just couldn't stop thinking about; "_Would she be all right? After all I left her with a pack of fierce wolves… What am I thinking? Of course she is fine_", but he wasn't sure, and the doubt was like an irking itch that didn't go away.

The next morning he was visibly tired and in a grumpy mood, which surprised Alfred, Bruce was the most dedicated pupil he ever had, and that day he was terribly distracted. In order to bring his attention back, Alfred decided to ask him a question about one of his favourite subjects: chemistry, but instead of a response, he only heard Bruce musing to himself.

- I'm not going after her, if she wants to be alone wandering in the woods with wolves, fine! I'm never going to act like a lovesick puppy dog...over some silly girl- He said with all the resolution his young years could muster.

Alfred could not help but to smile, _"Oh dear, I believe someone caught his attention". _After witnessing the increase agitation of the young prince, Alfred decided to ask:

- What is her name? –

- Uh?

- The name of this "silly" girl you met

- Diana -

Alfred did not ask any further, the prince was obviously disconcert, and he knew well it was useless to force him to speak about his feelings. Even at this young age he was very private and reserved, except when he was around his mother; if Bruce had a secret, he would share it with her. Seeing he wasn't going to have any of Bruce attention for the day, Alfred decided to dismiss his young pupil. Bruce ran as quickly as he could, went to his secret pass way to get out of his castle, mounted his horse and rode to the forest, straight to the meadows, where the heavenly pound was, where the "silly girl" he couldn't stop thinking about was.

"_I have to check upon on her, she is inside my woods, and as a prince is my duty to look after the people in my lands_" – He thought trying to justify his actions, but deep down he knew he just wanted to see her again. He dismounted his horse a couple of yards away from the pound, and walked with caution; then he saw her, she was more beautiful than he remembered, and he couldn't help but looking at her mesmerized.

She was doing some sort of exercise, but since she was very graceful, it looked like some sort of ballet. He was in trance, contemplating her, and then her voice took him out of the spell.

- You are back! – She said smiling at him.

- Yeah, I wanted to see if you were all right – He shyly replied, trying to avoid looking at her directly in the eyes - Where are the wolves?

- Hunting…They will not attack you if you show them respect, you know?

- Respect?

- Yes, respect and not fear.

- Ok, I will do that. What are you doing now?

- I'm training pankration.

- What is that?

- It's an ancient technique of fighting we practice at Themyscira.

- Themyscira?

- My home.

- Would you mind to show me some movements?

At first, Bruce was clumsy trying to emulate the way she moved, but soon he got a hold on the technique and was doing the basic postures accurately.

- Good! You learn fast.

- I guess I have a good teacher - He said and shrugged.

- And you are good with the sword too - She smiled at him. And he felt his insides melt, specially now that she complimented him.

- I'm the best – He said with arrogance trying to compensate the odd feeling of embarrassment that enveloped him.

- Not particularly, but you do have some nice moves –She said annoyed by his self-satisfied look.

- What are you talking about? I've almost beat you yesterday – He said visibly surprised.

- That was merely because the dirt you tossed at me distracted me – She said a little irritated.

Bruce remembered the awkward moment, and cringed. Then an idea came to his mind.

- Ok, it's a draw. What don't we practice together? We both could learn each others techniques and improve.

- I don't know.

- Come on, it will be fun…Or are you afraid?

- Of you little man?, of course not.

- My name is Bruce, Diana.

- Ok, but not today, I have to train with my tutor.

- Tomorrow ? - He asked hopefully.

- Yes, in the afternoon.

- Good, so it's settle.

- Diana, where are you? – Called her a deep baritone voice.

- He is calling me, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow Bruce.

- See you tomorrow Diana.

Bruce left with a wide smile and a happy feeling, he didn't know why, but his heart was beating faster. The next days he started a new routine: He attended his lessons, did his homework on record time, and afterwards left in a hurry directly to the meadows, where the pound was. At first they fenced for hours until dusk, but after a while they started to dedicate more time to explore the woods, and played with the wolves. Oh how did he enjoy his time with her! Telling stories and inventing new games.

**The cave**

The next few weeks Bruce returned to his Castle every day, tired, often with mud on his boots and dirt on his face, but with a wide grin and joy in his eyes. The Queen was a little sad, his son didn't share with her the reason of his sudden good humour. Unable to remain idle on the subject, she decided to wait for him at his chambers, at the end of that day.

That same day Bruce and Diana decided to explore a cave in the darkest part of the forest. They were excited about it. Carefully they entered the cavern and although they had torches, it was pitch black. However, Diana saw everything just fine, Bruce, on the other hand, could barely see what was in front of him. Suddenly Diana stop, something caught her attention, there was a shiny thing on the floor.

- Look!, is a small coat of arms.

- Do you recognize it?

- I've never seen this symbol before, it looks like a crown with a bat on the top.

- A bat? that is weird I've never seen bats around hereee

- Bruce!

Distracted by the shiny object Bruce didn't see a hole on the floor, and now he was falling fast inside of it; suddenly he came to a halt, something mushy had slow his fall. He was trying to get up, when he felt something like jelly on his back "_I don't even want to know what is that_" he thought.

- Bruce, are you all right?! – Shouted anxiously Diana.

- Yeah, I'm fine, nothing broken - "A_lthough I'm up to my ears with something smelly, I hope you don't mind_" he thought with disgust.

- Great! –Diana was visibly relief - I'll get you out of there in a minute. Take the end of my lasso, and tie it around your waist.

He was finishing of tying her lasso around his waist when peculiar high pitch sounds got louder and louder, soon he was surround by flying bats, which hit him with their wings. He had never seen so many of them, and he felt a wave of fear, his palms started to sweet and his heart was pumping harder, he was out of breath, and his head started to spin around, soon he black out.

When he opened his eyes, he had the tickling sensation of the wings of the bats on his skin, as if they were crawling and piercing his arms with their little claws; he tried to get ride of them.

- Get them off me! Get them off me!

- Bruce, calm down everything is all right now, there are not bats here.

Diana was deeply alarmed since his eyes had such a wild look. He fainted and was unconscious when she brought him out of the cave.

- Bruce, listen to me. Please, calm down.

Desperate, she started to hum an ancient Themysciran song, as her mother did when she was little and got afraid of the thunder sound. In a little while, the crazy look on Bruce's eyes despaired. His eyes then focus on Diana, on her bright and deep blue sapphire eyes.

- Diana – He said in a whisper, totally caught on her spell.

She smiled at him, and all his fears vanished. Then he realised he was hugging her tidily, like a castaway to a wooden board. He released her in that moment.

- You are afraid of bats –She assured.

He didn't say a thing, he was so embarrassed. "_What she would think of me? She will think I'm a coward"_

- It's okay. But I believe bats are misunderstood animals.

- They are awful, useless creatures, they don't deserve to live.

- Don't say that. Bats are in fact very helpful.

- I don't see how.

- Thanks to a humble bat's intervention, the king of Aragon was able to win a crucial battle against the Saracens that allowed him to win Valencia for his kingdom.

- You are making that up.

- No! That is what the legend says. Why would I lie to you?

- To cheer me up?

- Come, is getting late –She said and held his hand to guide him back to the pound.

His heart missed a beat when he felt her warm hand on his. He didn't know how long they walked holding hands, but all that time he felt a joyousness like he never felt before. They reached the pound faster that he wanted.

- Take care Bruce, I'll see you tomorrow.

- I'll see tomorrow Diana.

* * *

When he arrived at his castle, he was surprise to see his mother waiting for him. She was angry, but when she turned around to glare at him her face transfigured in worrisome:

- Oh my God!, Bruce what happened to you? Are you hurt?

- No – He shrugged

- You are all dirty, and bruised, and that smell…Bruce, what have you been doing all this time?

- Nothing, just wondering in the woods

- Alone?

The question took him by surprised,

- No - He said seriously. He could not lie to his mother.

- Who is she?

- How did you?...

Her mother looked at him arching an eyebrow.

- Her name is Diana, she lives in a cabin in the woods

- By her self? That is dangerous.

He smirked as if he remembered a private joke - Diana is an Amazon. She is training to be a warrior, besides she has a tutor with her, and of course, there is me – He said with smugness.

- You?

- Yes, I'm her friend, and I visit her every day.

That affirmation stunned Martha, his son didn't make friends easily, and certainly this was the first time he had a female friend.

- I'd love to meet Diana. Why don't you invite her to have dinner with us?

- Really? - His eyes went wide, the idea was so great, he imagined all the fun things they could do at the castle.

- Yes. Invite her to have dinner with us the day after tomorrow

- Great!, I'll ask her. I'm sure you are going to like her.

- She must be a very special girl if you consider her your friend.

- She is, mum.

Martha noticed the way his eyes sparkled when he talked about Diana. She was intrigued. Who was this little girl who captured Bruce's heart?

**Dinner invitation**

The next day when Bruce arrived to the meadows, he was excited, but soon became disappointed when he didn't see Diana. For him that her mother ask him to invite her to have dinner at the Castle, was a huge thing, she had never done that before, but come to think about it, Diana was the first real close friend he had.

He kept looking for her until he found her outside the meadows, sitting in the ground with her back at a tree, her knees close to her chest and a lost look on her face.

- Diana. What's wrong?

She didn't look at him, she was lost in her own thoughts, but then she snap of it and smiled at him.

- Bruce.

- Diana. What happened, why you are here?

She didn't speak, he could tell she was trying to control her emotions, but he could see she was conflicted

- My master says my training here is coming to an end.

- Oh! – He felt like someone punched him in the stomach - You are leaving?

- Yes, in a week.

They remain silent for a while; Bruce felt a heavy burden on his chest, not even once had occur to him that she could leave.

- Back to Themyscira?

- No.

- Where are you going then?

She bit her lip. He found that odd, it was the first time she looked nervous.

- To Hades' realm

- Hades' realm? – He never heard of such a place.

- Is the underworld.

- What?!

- My tutor says is that will be the last phase of my training. He says I should not believe in the terrible legends about the Underworld and Hades. He says I will be just fine.

Then he comprehend, she was afraid.

- But you don't believe it.

- I…trust him. He is my tutor, if he says is fine…

- You are afraid – He stated.

She looked at him with disconcert, surprised he could see her fears, she never thought of herself to be so transparent.

Bruce, didn't want to see her like that, so fragile, then an idea came to his mind.

- You don't have to go there if you don't want to.

- What?

- I have the perfect solution. And you will not have to live in this cabin anymore either. I was going to invite you to have dinner with my mum and me, tomorrow. You can come and live with us. We live in a large castle; you will have your own private chambers. And my father has a big fleet, we can take you back to Themyscira, and then you won't have to go the Underworld – He said with a large grin, satisfied with his plan.

- Bruce, I can't

- Why not?

- I will dishonour my people if I do that. As their princess I must rule by example, I must complete my training.

- Princess?

- Yeah, I guess… I've never told you that.

There was an uncomfortable silence. He was so frustrated, he didn't want to part ways from her because he had the feeling he will never see her again. As an impulse he undone a silver chain with a stylized W he used to wear around his neck for as long as he could remember. Then he took her hand and drop in her palm the silver chain.

- What is this?

- Is something I've worn like forever, is the symbol of my house, a "W" for Wayne. I've always believe it protects me. I'm sure it will protect you when you are in the underworld.

- Bruce, I cannot accept this.

- Think of it as a loan, you will give it back to me after your test, when we met again.

- Ok, that I can accept. I guess I should give you something in exchange.

- You don't have to.

- Please take this – She show him the small coat of arms she found in the cave – As a loan, until we met again.

- Sure, why not?

He looked at her in the eyes, her deep blue eyes and saw nothing but sorrow and he felt as if some gigantic hand was crushing his heart. Then he remembered the dinner invitation.

- You are still having dinner with us. And I will take no for an answer – He said in a commanding tone.

Diana smiled "_Such an infuriating little man…And maybe I'll never see him again_", she felt so sad. Bruce could see that in her eyes, and he tried to cheer her up.

- Diana, don't worry. You are the bravest person I've ever meet. I'm sure you will pass any test.

- Thank you Bruce! –She said, deeply touched by his words, and hugged him.

Soon her scent enveloped him, she smelt exquisitely. He gently stoke her back, and slowly part a little from her embrace. He wanted to see her lovely face; he never thought somebody could be that beautiful, and he never thought he could feel that an army of rambling butterflies were battling inside him just because he was near of her, as now. So close his nose almost touched hers; so close her hair brushed his cheeks; so close, he could see all the different shades of blue of her eyes. So close, he could feel her breath on his mouth, so close he could feel a pair of soft and tender lips on his, a feeling so heavenly he shut his eyes and got lost in the moment.

His mind shut down and he lost track of time, when all the sudden the blissful sensation stop and he opened his eyes. He saw Diana's face with a bright shade of pink, looking at him completely dumbfounded.

- Diana, where are you?! – It was again the same baritone voice of her tutor, he sounded irritated.

- I have to go! –She said fast, and took a step back getting away from his embrace, quickly she ran away from him.

* * *

**E/N:** Hope you have a great 2014! I'll try to update soon. Love to read your opinion on the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: Broken

**Stymphalian Birds**

The next day he got up really early, he was extremely nervous and the hours until the afternoon couldn't pass fast enough for him. He spent all the morning harassing Alfred about every single detail of the dinner and the protocols to receive a princess. He wanted everything to be perfect. He took a lot of time to get dress; finally he came out wearing his outfit reserved for the most important occasions. When he came down of the main stairs of the castle, his mother took a look at him surprised.

- Bruce why are you dress like that?

- You taught me that when I receive a royal representative from another kingdom, I should dress like this.

- So?

- Diana is a princess.

- Really? And may I ask from what kingdom? – Martha suspect his son has been deceive, she knew most of the royal families, and none of them were visiting Gotham, and she couldn't remember among them were someone named Diana.

- Themyscira.

Martha was astonish. If Diana was a royal from that island of immortal women, this could be the most extraordinary diplomatic event she had ever witness in her life, a visitor from a secluded nation, their princess heir none less.

Bruce took an extra horse, a gentle white mare for Diana, and rode straight to the meadows. He looked incredibly handsome, every inch of the prince he was, with his crimson vest and black cape, his sword tied around his waist inside his silver scabbard. He left the horses a couple of yards away from the pond, but the minute he dismounted, he knew something was wrong. Then he heard a war cry and his heart pumped harder, it was Diana's voice. She was in trouble.

Bruce ran to her aid, only to find a shocking scene: She and her wolves were fighting fiercely against a flock of golden birds, which used their feathers as arrows. She was deflecting those with her silver bracelets, but there were so many birds, she was being over powered, he wielded his sword and was about to joined her in the fight, when one of birds saw him, and flew directly at him aiming for his head.

Soon more birds joined that one, and he found himself surrounded by a sea of wings and beaks, that tried to have a bite of him. Although she was attack herself by a rain of arrow-feathers Diana saw Bruce viciously assaulted by the Stymphalian birds, and ran to help him, but she didn't notice Ares was right at her back.

- Bruce!- She scream almost out of breath. She was dodging some arrows, when she felt a strong hand pulling her hair. The arrows that rained over her stop at that moment.

- Not so fast, my dear – Said the God of War, dragging her by the hair with vengeance -. Didn't your mother teach you how you should address your Gods?

- Lord Ares – Said Diana. Now she could see his unreal stunning and terrible face, cruelly smiling at her.

- Better. I was looking forward to met you, Diana of Themyscira – He said, taking her hard by the arm, hurting her, Diana just winced in pain - Polemos was clever to bring you here, it took me a long time to find you.

- Please Lord Ares, order your Stymphalides to stop attacking Bruce.

- Oh, that is so endearing, but what would I have in exchange?

- I'll built you the largest sanctuary at Themyscira, and I will be your most faithful acolyte She said almost pleading.

- Diana, you haven't learned your lesson yet? In war you don't show mercy to your enemies – He said and slapped hard in the face – Now I will teach you and your mother a lesson or two in pain – He said while taking Diana by the neck, squeezing hard at her.

Bruce saw that and he felt a rage unlike he never felt before, he was ready to kill Ares in that moment, but the stupid birds kept him busy; throwing their feathers at him as arrows, and trying to bite him and hurt him with their claws. One of them specially was about to have a good bite of his neck, when one of the wolves brought it down. Bruce saw that as his opportunity, and ran fast to where Diana and Ares were.

The God of War, was tall, the tallest man he had ever seen, but since he was so focus trying to choke Diana, he didn't see when Bruce approached him at the back and stuck his sword deep in his leg.

- Argh! – He complained, and tried to kick Bruce hard, but he dodged his kick, rolling on his back, and soon got up, wielding his sword.

- Release her, now! - Bruce commanded.

- How dare you to address me like that, little mortal? – Ares said offended, while he kept tighten Diana's neck. She was fighting, kicking hard, and then as she did before with the Harpy, with great effort took the dagger she always kept hidden in her vest and struck Ares in the hand, hurt the God of War release her grip on her, and soon she was on the floor.

- Run Bruce! – She screamed at him.

- You are going to pay for that Diana - Said Ares with a voice full of anger - Stymphalides take her to my palace – The flock of birds acted as one in that moment, and surround her.

- Diana! – Scream Bruce, desperately going after her, but Ares stop him, standing before him.

- Where do you think you are going? – Ares said and punched him in the stomach. The hit left Bruce out of air, Ares saw him bent over himself in pain, and draw out his sword, a blade made of fire but when he was about to deliver the final stroke at the boy, his face contorted in a malicious smile, and he put his sword away – No, is better this way. From now on, you will live with the guilt of knowing, it was you, who made Diana available to me – And with that, he disappeared.

Bruce ran after the birds that took Diana away, but it was useless; she was gone. He fell on his knees, and stood there lifeless, in the middle of the meadows, he didn't know for how long, until he heard footsteps approaching at his back, without thinking he got up, turned around, wielded his sword and thrust it with all the force he could muster at whoever was there.

He was astonish to see that he hurt Diana's tutor. However, the dark man, equally tall as Ares, if not more, remained unscathed, he took Bruce's sword and draw it out from within him as if it was nothing, and started to walk around, looking for clues, ignoring him completely.

_"Ares and his Stymphalian birds were here. Only he could come to this forgotten land and have any amount of power, these stupid Gotham mortals may not believe in the Olympians, but they certainly believe in war"_ Thought Hades, then a voice took him out of his inner deliberations.

- Where were you? He took Diana away. You were suppose to protect her! - Yelled at him Bruce totally outraged.

He looked with surprise at the boy who was standing defiant in front of him. Then he understood, _"And here I was thinking my daughter was trill to be with me, and that was the reason she didn't yearn to go back to Themyscira, but now it turns out it was because she befriended this little mortal"._

- What are you waiting for? We need to go after him, we need to bring Diana back! – Keept shouting Bruce completely disrupted.

Hades always had a short temper and he had enough. He was a God, not somebody this boy could order around.

- Fool! – He said and slapped Bruce hard with the back of his hand, so hard Bruce hit the ground – Forget all about her, you are never going to see her again - And with those words he disappeared.

Maybe because of all the stress he had in the last hours or because twice immortal Gods had hit him, Bruce fainted. When he wake up, he felt somebody was carrying him, as an instinct he looked for his sword, but when he didn't find it on his belt, he panic, and started to wrestle against a pair of strong arms that were holding him.

- Bruce – He heard the voice of his father.

- Dad? -He asked afraid it was an illusion.

- Yes. Rest, you are safe now – And with that Bruce closed his eyes, and drift to oblivion.

His father returned earlier that day from one of his trips, only to find Martha anxious and worry, Bruce left early to pick up his friend, and did not return. Hours ago she sent her royal guards to search for him, and they haven't found him yet. Her instincts as a mother were screaming something was wrong, so as soon as Thomas arrived to his castle, he left in search of his son. He found him visible hurt and unconscious, lying on the ground in the darkest part of the forest. Until the moment he took Bruce in his arms, he never thought he could felt so concerned, and quickly rode to his Castle. As soon as they arrived there, all the physicians of Gotham's court promptly attended him. Soon Bruce's chambers looked like a small hospital, while he laid on his bed, feverish. His parents stood there beside him, deeply concerned.

- How is he? – Martha asked the most experienced doctor.

- The fever is coming down, and he is getting better. He was deeply hurt, but he is a strong boy. Nothing a few weeks of rest and our medicines will not heal.

- What happened? –She asked again to the ancient physician

- Apparently, my Queen, he had a nasty fight against somebody strong, and maybe a wild animal too, he has many scratches that look like inflicted by claws.

Martha sigh, all the sudden she felt so tired. She sat down next to Bruce's bed, stroking gently his forehead, talking to him although he could not hear her.

- Bruce…my darling. What were you thinking?

- Diana… Diana...- He whisper in his feverish delirium.

- Look at you, obsessed about a girl. Was she with you when they attacked you? ... Thomas did you found a little girl, next to him?

- No, he was alone. I've only found some dead wolves; and arrows that looked like feathers.

- Did you look inside the cabin? -She asked her husband

- What cabin? - Replied Thomas disconcerted

- Bruce told me his friend lived in a cabin in the woods, near to a pound.

- Martha, there was no cabin and certainly no pound there, just the meadows, if you must know it was the darkest part of the woods, I cannot imagine anyone living there.

- That's odd. I wonder…Where is Bruce's girlfriend? –She said almost like a whisper, but her husband heard her.

- Bruce has a girlfriend? When did that happen? -Asked Thomas totally coaught by surprise; his son was more of a loner, who spend his time by himself or with adults rather than with boys of his age, and certainly regarded most of the girls as odd and boring; not even once he saw him particulary interested in one.

- While you were gone…And Bruce has a _female_ friend, not a "girlfriend" as you are implying, her name is Diana.

**Ares & Hades**

Diana was chain to the wall of a dark dungeon. The birds had hurt her skin deeply with their beaks, but she already healed. She didn't know how, but apparently she could heal very fast, with not even a faint scar on her arms.

- Good, you are awake. You are stronger than I thought, unlike your friend.

- What did you do to him? – She asked her eyes full of anger.

- How soon you forgot your manners. That is not the way to address a God – He said and slapped her hard, making her lip bleed.

- You must learn to be more respectful – He said, while taking a whip from his belt, he took good care that Diana could see its sharp ends, he thought that will make her afraid, but she didn't even blink – Maybe this will teach you – He said while lashing her back with fury.

Although she was in terribly pain, she didn't scream, she knew it would pleased him, and she was determinate not to let him see he was hurting her.

- Not even a tear? I wonder if you can resist as much as my son did when your mother hurt him! – He said lashing her again hard on the legs, taking pieces of her skin, he was about to whip her a third time when he felt a strong hand stopping his arm.

- Hades! – The God of War was shock to find Hades there at the dungeons, this was the most secret place in his palace.

- How dare you harm Diana? – Said Hades livid with anger, his voice was like a low growl, but his eyes were beaming with fury. Ares had never seen him this infuriated. But he wasn't easily intimidated.

- I was teaching her manners – Ares said with a sardonic smile - Her mother seem to have neglected her, the same as her father.

Those last words got Hades totally enraged. He transformed in that moment in the dangerous God of the Underworld, with the shape of giant monster, and then he grabbed Ares by the neck as if he was a ragged doll, but the God of War only laughed.

- Good, let your daughter see you as you truly are. Look Diana, this is the real face of your father!

Diana was overwhelm; her tutor was the God of the Underworld and her father! but how could she recognize him? At Themyscira, Hades was the only God that was ban. Not a single statue of him was there, and the priestess never talked about him. Nobody at Themyscira worshiped him, and yet here he was, in front of her. She closed her eyes when he saw Hades send a burst of fire against Ares, the God of the Underworld looked as freighting as the legends said. Ares fought him with his blade made of fire, but then Hades wielded his own sword, a dark sword, heavy and big as the night.

- You dare to come against me? Haven't you learned nephew? You are no match for me! - He said while delivering a series of dangerous hits that Ares barely dodge with his sword.

- We will see about that uncle!

- Idiot! – And with that Hades delivered his last blow, missing just an inch from his nephew's eye, and crushing his head under his foot – Stay down – Hades said, while putting some sort of spell that left Ares unable to move.

Then he transformed himself again into the good-looking man Diana has come to know and respect as her tutor.

- Come Diana - And with that all the chains that held her broke – I'll take you to your mother. I doubt Ares will ever dare to hurt you again.

She was so stun by the recent events she barely could walk. Hades took notice of that, and then took her in his arms and carried her away.

- Sleep my child – He said while gently caressing her cheek. And Diana lost herself into the land of Morpheus.

* * *

When he arrived at the Queen's private chambers in Themyscira, he found Hippolyte livid. He ignored her and very gently let Diana rest on her mother's bed.

- You cannot stay here! - She said almost as if she feared a lighting could strike at her in that instant.

- I talked to my brother. I'm not longer banned from Themyscira, but Ares is now - He said trying to calm her.

Hippolyte was relief, but then she got even more furious than before.

- You took my daughter away from me for weeks claiming that you will protect her and now she is hurt.

- She will heal soon, and you know that. And you agreed I took her away from Themyscira so Ares will not reach her.

- So how did he find her? - It was clear to her that Diana's wounds were inflected by the God of War, she knew very well his trademark whip.

- Something must happen yesterday, something that broke the spell I put on the meadows of Gotham.

- You took my daughter to that forgotten land? - Asked Hippolyte arching a brow.

- It was the only place Ares wouldn't think of. You know our powers run low there.

- Yet, he managed to hurt and kidnapped her. You are a terrible father.

- As much as you are a lousy mother.

- How dare you?...

Then they saw Diana stir; she got up like a sleepwalker.

- Bruce, where are you?, Bruce, Bruce! – She started to scream.

Hippolyte run to her, hugging her and humming a lullaby, soon she was sleep again.

- Who is Bruce? - Asked Hippolyte visible upset

- I guess is the little mortal she befriended - Stated Hades as if it was nothing important. He looked down on the mortals.

- You allow my daughter to make friends with a mortal man? -

- Allow? It was not as she asked for my permission. If you haven't notice Diana is really head strong, I doubt anyone could force her to do something she doesn't want to. Besides it was not a man, it was just a little boy.

- You know boys grow and become men don't you? - Her voice dripped with irony - and each one of them has the seed of evil and deceit inside.

- Hippolyte, you cannot be so paranoid about men. Anyway, I doubt she will ever see him again.

- I agree. This is the last time she leaves Themyscira, from now on she won't leave the island.

- As you wish. But you must understand that some things need to change.

- How so?

- She knows that I'm her father.

- You told her?! - She was completely outraged.

- Ares did. Now that she knows, you cannot deny me the right to be part of her life. I'll visit her at least once a week, or when I can, and she will keep training with Polemos. Did I make myself clear? – He said exuding with every word all the power he had as God, it was not a suggestion, it was an order.

Hippolyte, couldn't find her voice for the first time in her life, she was so frustrated, that she could merely nod.

- I'm glad you agree. See you soon. Take good care of my daughter.

* * *

**E/N:** Love to read your opinion on the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: Autumn time sadness

**Blue**

Bruce got better and the doctors were pleased with his recovery, before long they said the young prince could resume his normal activities. However, when his mother learned the truth about what happened to him that dark day, her concerned only deepen: Somebody extremely dangerous and with little scruples nearly took the life of his son and his friend, and show no mercy at them even though they were just kids. To avoid any risks, she decided to put guards on Bruce's chambers and closed his "secret" pass away to prevent him from going to the forest.

Martha refused to believe Diana was dead, but Bruce obviously thought about that possibility all the time, and the doubt was consuming him alive. He didn't want to eat, hardly speak, and spent most of the time brooding, lost in his own thoughts. The Queen knew that although her son's wounds healed leaving only faint scars, there were other wounds beyond his body, that won't heal easily, and she was afraid they never would.

Seeing her son like that broke Martha's heart. She tried to comfort him saying that Diana was a brave girl and a trained warrior, and she could escape from those golden birds. That idea brought Bruce some tranquillity and he cling to that hope. Nevertheless, she knew only some proof that she was still alive will bring him peace.

Therefore, she convinced Thomas to use any diplomatic means they have to reach Themyscira, so Bruce could have news from Diana. Martha knew it was going to be difficult, since the island always had been such a secluded nation, but she had faith on her husband political influence and abilities, after all Gotham was a very powerful kingdom. For that reason, she waited patiently for Thomas after he had one unusual long meeting with Gotham's council.

- Any news from Themyscira?- She asked her husband as soon as he arrived to their chambers.

- No, I've sent a dozen ambassadors full of presents and commercial proposals and nothing, they closed their borders – Said Thomas, visibly tired. Bruce's recent adventures had complicated his already agitated council. The fact that the Prince of Gotham was so easily hurt by a powerful foreigner, outraged his advisors, specially the seneschal, who demanded all the kingdom were under a high military alert.

- What about Bruce's letter to Diana? – She asked hopefully.

- That was the worst. I have sent our main ambassador as a messenger and the Queen refused to grant him an audience; her royal guards even threaten the poor fellow with their spears. The only good thing about his near dead experience at Themyscira was that he did not see any signs of royal mourning; his informants only could tell him their princess is alive - He said trying to see a positive thing in the entire political nightmare, he was facing. The council didn't understand his insistence on have a stronger relation with Themyscira, especially after the way those women behaved with Gotham's most important ambassador. He had a hard time convincing them to overlook the incident, and refrained to declare war against that nation.

- I guess you are right, that is a good sign. I wish we have some tangible proof that Diana is alive; maybe if we personally go to Themyscira…

- That's enough Martha! I'm not going to risk the delicate peace we have and our political capital just because Bruce has a crush, he will have to learn to deal with it - He said visibly strained.

- But Thomas… - Pledged Martha.

- No, and it's my last word! – He said with irritation, but his behaviour changed as soon as he saw his wife's sadness; he couldn't resist her looking like that and he tried to offer her a solution – Look, maybe is time to find a bride for Bruce.

- What?! We promise ourselves not to put our son through that process – Martha had seen first hand many tortuous and unhappy arranged marriages to rely on the practice - We got lucky; but you know several of those arranged royal marriages do not end well.

- Yes, but some end great. Besides, Bruce is not longer a little boy, sooner that you think he will be old enough to be the prince regent if he most, and in the end he will need a wife to make sure our house legacy continues.

- Thomas, he is still very young – Martha said trying to reason with him.

- We were younger than him when we got engaged….- He said to support his argument, but find disbelief in his wife's eyes - I'm not saying we impose a girl to Bruce, but maybe if he meets someone in the right environment, he will forget about Diana and will be in high spirits again. It will not hurt to try.

- I guess…- Said Martha doubtful.

- Why don't we have a festival; with a masquerade ball as a main event? You liked those affairs and you know how much Bruce used to love playing with disguises. We could invite the entire royal families and their sons and daughters. That will distract him; maybe he even will make new friends.- He said kind of hopeful.

- Thomas, I don't think it will be that easy to make him forget Diana – Said Martha, she knew his son's heart, and she could tell Diana meant something deep for him.

- Martha when things with Bruce had been easy? Our boy is brilliant and I love him to dead but maybe we have been overprotective with him. He spends all his time around adults; barely sees or plays with somebody of his own age. Therefore is just natural that he obsess about Diana, she was practically the only close friend he had in his life, but maybe if he meets other boys and girls his age, he will find he has things in common with them and eventually won't consider Diana so special.

- Thomas don't underestimate your son. He knows the value of a true friend and he chooses them carefully, trust me, there is a reason why he regards Diana so highly.

- Yes Martha, and that reason are his hormones.

- Thomas! – She said surprised by his answer.

- You want to see Bruce still as a little child, but he has grown – Thomas was really tired, and became impatient - I will not lose sleep over this issue anymore. Let's face the facts: Themyscira has severed all tides with us and from what I can tell with any other nation, they choose to further isolated themselves, and as wonderful as Bruce thinks Diana is, we are not going to invade that island only to see if she is all right. Bruce will have to settle with the little information we had gather about her well-being and move on. He is a prince and needs to start acting as one: He needs to put a brave face and think about what is best for Gotham.

- Even in spite of his own happiness? –Martha asked his husband with a serious face.

- I want nothing but happiness for Bruce, but you have to understand that we are facing dangerous times. Since Kandor's destruction the political balance of the world changed, now we are the most powerful and rich nation in the continent, only Themyscira could rival with us in military force and wealth, but since they decided to isolated themselves; that leaves us as the political leaders. And trust me, there are many who want to challenge us. – Until now, he didn't want to share with his wife the threats they were facing.

- More reason to reach for Themyscira, an alliance between our nations would consolidate our power and reduce any potential danger – She said kind of expectant his husband reconsidered the idea of trying to contact the island.

- That is one way to see it – Thomas said less positive - Others however, will see that union as a menace, and they will do anything they can to end it. - He saw how his wife flinched at the idea, and decided he was being pessimist – All I say is the timing is not right; maybe this is just a phase for Bruce, let's wait a couple of months and if we see that things are still the same we will try to reach for Themyscira with a different approach. Now please let's sleep. I'm completely exhausted!

**Rugby**

Clark Kent was running in the field of wheat of his parent's vast land. He loved to be there, the air on his face brought him freedom sensation, the warm sunrays and the delicious smells of the harvest of apples and oranges, made his heart sing with joy. The Kents were very proud of his son, and loved him dearly, although they didn't share with him the truth about the origin of his peculiar abilities.

His dad prohibited him from running as fast as he liked in front of others, or when he played any games, but Clark couldn't help it, he loved the speed, and when he ran really fast often he felt like he could fly if he wanted to. His dad had another rule too: Clark had to restrain from using all his strength when he play any sport. Nevertheless, even with those limitations, Clark was still very good at every sport he played, and because he was very charismatic, he made friends easily and became a natural leader in every place he went.

One day, a rugby match took place at the state-city of Metropolis; as his regent, Lord Lionel Luthor attended the game with his son, and they sat at a privileged place in the terraces. They witness as well as all the crowd in the stadium the stellar part Clark Kent played at the rugby game against the local team. The boy from Smallville impressed Lord Luthor not only because how fast and strong he was, but also because for a moment it looked as if he could fly, it happened for just a few seconds, but Lionel Luthor knew it was not his imagination. He saw in Clark the perfect soldier his army will need. So he relentless convinced the Kent's to allow his son to be part of his court as a playmate for his only child, Alexander, or Lex as he used to call him.

The Kents were reluctant at first, they didn't want to part ways from his beloved son, but Lionel Luthor was very persuasive. He offered them the unique opportunity to educate Clark in the intricate ways of the court and have access to the best masters and a large library, something they, even as well accommodated land owners could not give him, so eventually Clark joined Lord Luthor's court.

He and Lex bonded right away, and soon became best friends; always one will follow the other. The boys trained daily for hours in the arts of combat, and almost immediately, it became clear that although Lex was good, Clark excel. He was super fast and strong. Lord Luthor couldn't be more pleased, he dreamed about the time when Clark became a lethal soldier, and soon all those nations that looked at them over their shoulders will respect them.

Although Metropolis was a highly regarded state city, Lord Luthor wanted more, he envisioned a world where he and his son were the undisputable rulers. In order to meet that goal, Lionel was an extremely demanding father and since he expected nothing but the best from Lex, he had very little tolerance for error. Often he didn't hesitate to put his son on the spotlight when he did something he considered a failure. Lex frequently was scold for underperforming, no matter he how hard he tried or how good he was.

In contrast, Clark received nothing but Lord Luthor's praises. Lex started to resent that, and as time went by he started to develop a rivalry with Clark, at first playful, but eventually dangerously serious.

* * *

One autumn day Lord Lionel Luthor received news that surprised him.

- My Lord, we have just received an invitation from Gotham - Said Mercy, his personal secretary that often doubled as his bodyguard.

- How extraordinary! The Waynes usually don't invite us to any of their affairs. What is it?

- It's a festival; the main event will be a masquerade ball. The invitation highlights that you should take Lex with you. How should we respond?

- Accept their invitation– Said Lionel Luthor, looking at that moment over the window of his big mahogany desk, from which he could see the garden where Lex and Clark were playing at the moment - We will take the boys there.

- The boys?

- Yes: Lex and Clark –He replied at Mercy as if was the most obvious thing.

- But Clark is not invited my Lord –Said Mercy, not quite convinced that Clark should go to the royal affair; from her point of view he was nothing but a glorified servant.

- I know that. But can you imagine a place where Lex goes and Clark doesn't? They are really devoted to each other, it will be painful to have Lex moaning all the way why his best friend is not there, besides this will be the perfect opportunity to test him. – Said Lord Luthor with a wicked smile.

- Test him? – Asked Mercy, she knew her lord only smiled like that when he was going to have something he wanted for a long time.

- Sure. Clark is getting bigger and stronger. I want to know how he fares against other kingdom's soldiers, and this festival is the perfect opportunity. I'll bet there will be a lot of games where he can show off his strength.

Suddenly it was clear for her the true intentions behind the apparently good will act of his usually cold and pragmatic Lord - You want to display him as a weapon?

- You are very perceptive Mercy Graves.

**Royals**

They parted to Gotham with great enthusiasm. Clark in particular was beaming; he had never travel further than Metropolis, and all the different landscapes fascinated him, as well as the strange architecture of Gotham. The winter city, as it was also known, had many gargoyles on its roofs; one in particular caught his attention: That gargoyle looked like it had an extra head, but when he look back, the extra head, disappeared.

The King and Queen of Gotham received the Luthors and Clark warmly, at the centre of their throne room. Clark had never seen such an opulence, although Lord Luthor had indeed a big state and his own private study was large and richly decorated, the Wayne's throne room was at least five times larger and it exuded power, you could tell that you were in front of a royal family with an ancient history. The King and Queen were stunning and they impressed Clark, also their son the young prince looked very regal too, however, Clark could see in his eyes a deep sadness. He couldn't help but wonder "_Why such a lucky kid could be gloomy?"_.

As soon as they got installed at one of the chambers in one of the buildings next the main compound of the castle. He and Lex decided to join the other kids in the different activities of the festival. Soon Clark found that those boys and girls were very different from the ones he met at Smallvile or Metropolis. While they treated Lex with courtesy, they ignored him completely and often look at him with disdain "_they despise me because I'm not the son of any lord or the heir of any royal kingdom_". He decided that he did not care, as long as he had Lex's friendship everything will be all right. But Lex in next to no time choose to ignore him too, apparently he didn't want to be associated with him anymore. He started to spend his time with all the other boys from the royal houses, and got away from Clark. In one moment that Clark was looking for him, he overheard a conversation that shocked him:

- Lex, who is that tall guy who is always tailing you? – Asked Julian, the son of a Lord of the middle earth.

- Clark –He said squeezing his eyes, he didn't like Julian questions. Lex thought Gotham would be the last place anyone could ask him about Clark, unlike in Metropolis, where he was very popular and often when people saw him alone started to ask him about the whereabouts of Clark, at first he didn't mind, but now it irritated him deeply.

- I wonder why you guys arrived together?, You even sleep in the same chambers… Is he your boyfriend? – Asked with malice Marcus; who was a couple of years older that Lex and was the duke of a very small kingdom close to Gotham.

- Lex has a boyfriend… Lex has a boyfriend…nanana – Started to mockingly sing Julian, while other boys arrived drawn by the idea of bullying Lex.

- Grow up! – Said Lex pushing Julian so hard he stumbled – Clark is my servant, more like a bodyguard to me – Although he said those words without raising his voice, there was something dangerous in his tone.

- Then where is he? Usually our guards follow us all the time –Asked defiant Julian.

- I dodge him. I'm sick of him – Said Lex his words were dripping disdain.

- If you are so sick of him, why don't you fire him? –Asked Marcus, ironic.

- I can't, my father has this ridicule idea that Clark could be the perfect soldier our army needs –Said Lex rephrasing some of the words his father often said.

- One man doesn't win a war – Replied Marcus.

- Maybe an ordinate man, but Clark is unlike others – Said Lex with a mix proud and envy - He is really strong and swift – He said and for a moment his eyes has a hint of resentment.

- If he is so powerful how are planning to control him? – Marcus asked him. He thought Lex was just trying to brag. He found difficult to believe a boy their age, would be strong enough to win a war by himself. "_Lex is such a deceiver, I'm going to expose him for what he is_" thought Marcus.

- Loyalty, he is very loyal ... like a dog - Said Lex with a smirk - And he very devoted to me. He thinks we are friends – Added Lex, with a deadpan almost indifferent voice.

- Poor bastard! With you as a friend he doesn't need enemies –Said Marcus, with a wicked smile – Come on guys let's leave Luthor in his world of fantasy.

- You don't believe me?

- Prove it. Call him, and ask him to do something ... I don't know like… bend that canon – Said Marcus and he pointed at one of the small canons that were in one of the halls of the castle as a relic of past wars.

- Yes, call him, or better yet whistle as one does when calling a dog –Said Julian.

Lex didn't like their attitude, but he didn't want to look like a liar either, so he decided to call Clark.

- Ok… Clark –Said Lex.

- Louder – Commanded him Marcus.

- Clark, Clark - Called Lex louder in his more friendly tone

- Whistle! –Demanded Julian.

Lex was about to whistle when he saw Clark in front of him. He haven't thought about how tall Clark was until that moment, he towered him and all the other boys and looked really intimidating; Marcus, Julian and the other boys kept quiet then. Clark was closing his fists so hard his knuckles were white, but what stroked Lex the most were his eyes, that looked as if he was trying to hold on tears.

Clark however, never felt so humiliated in his life, he heard every single word of what Lex said. He couldn't help it, he had a superb hearing and never thought Lex could refer to him with so much contempt. So he barely looked at Lex and then turned around and left. Clark ran so fast away from there, that for a moment Lex thought he had vanished in the middle of the air. Lex knew in that instant that their friendship had broken forever and would never be the same.

- Ja, ja, ja. I guess he is not as devoted to you as you thought Luthor –Said Marcus with a sardonic smile – Come on boys, let's look for Wayne, after all this is his gig, and we need to lay it on him pretty thick –He said and left with the other boys tailing him around, and they left Lex, completely alone.

**Lonely wolf**

Bruce followed the court's protocol by the book, in a way that made his mother proud. But he couldn't pretend for his life to enjoy the festivities. The boys his age, were nothing but despicable bullies, or air-heads that didn't have any interesting to say. The girls however, were unbearable, apparently, word came out that his parents were looking for a bride for him, and many of them were ogling him, others were desperate to capture his attention and did the strangest things, all those attitudes made him feel uncomfortable. He couldn't stand been in the festival anymore, and quickly despaired through his new secret pass away. He went directly to the only place he could find any kind of peace: The meadows.

He arrived there, only to see the desolated grass, and the tombs of the wolves that died that forsaken day. He sat with his back to a tree, and sigh. Then when he focused on the trees nearby and saw a pair of red eyes looking straight at him; little by little the dark figure of a wolf came in. Bruce couldn't help but smile, at least one of the wolves had survive, but his heart sank a little when he saw the animal limping, he got up and when to it, the wolf at first didn't trust him.

- Relax; I'm going to fix you – He said in a soothing tone.

He ripped the end of his shirt and made a tourniquet, soon the animal's pawn had a bandage and since the wolf felt better, he licked Bruce's cheek as a thank you.

- You are welcome – He said while ruffling the wolf's ears.

He sat with the wolf at his side, and kept silent for a while. He closed his eyes and remembered Diana's face, he never thought one memory could bring so much joy and sorrow at the same time, he felt like he had hole inside his chest, and it hurt so bad, he had to sigh to breath again. He could not stop thinking about her, in her beautiful face transfigured with horror, while that monster was trying to crush her throat. He felt again a cold fury washing over him; he never wanted to hurt someone as much as he wanted to hurt the God of War that day. One thing was certain: Ares left him mortally wounded, but not because of his hits or the piercing claws of his golden birds, but because he took Diana away from him. And he knew he could never get over it.

The wolf howled at that moment.

- You miss her too? - He asked the wolf, which looked at him as if it understood all his pain and Bruce kept talking as if the animal could reply to him.

- I send her half of a dozen of letters. The messengers couldn't deliver any of them, apparently Themyscira closed all its borders. I tried to sneak out of the castle and sail there, but my mother caught me before I could leave Gotham; she got terribly angry and scolded me. She said I must wait, because in a few months things are going to change.

He continued his monologue, and the wolf kept looking at him patently, as if he understood.

- Mum told me that if I behave as a gracious host during the festival, she will persuade my father to restore relations with Themyscira and maybe I could see Diana again – Said Bruce, but then the wolf raised an ear, and started to sniff the air, afterwards the animal began to snarl.

Bruce got up and draw his sword, since the Ares incident he carried it all the time. He turn around but did not see a thing, although the wolf started to growl ready to attack. Bruce became anxious as the minutes passed and everything looked the same, he started to think the wolf was mislead when he saw a small blue tornado coming straight at them. He got ready for an imminent attack but a couple of yards before them, the tornado stopped, and a boy dressed in blue, came from it, he looked quite distress. The wolf got nervous and started to growl again, then the boy turn around, and what Bruce saw shocked him: The boy's eyes were deeply red and beams came from them.

Bruce as an instinct wielded his sword and quickly deflected the red beams that hit a couple of tree branches that got on fire. He was about to wield his sword when the boy fell on his knees and covered his eyes with his own hands, keeping his head down.

- Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you all right? – The boy in blue said very apologetically.

Bruce remained silent. The wolf, however, kept growling at the boy, ready to attack him. After a few seconds that felt like ages, the boy looked more collected and then took his hands away from his eyes. Bruce got ready for another pair of red beams but when he looked at the boy's face, he could see his eyes were not longer red, but were a deep shade of blue . As a response, the wolf started to approach the boy, who didn't move. Bruce thought the animal was about to bite the boy but instead it only sniff him. Soon the wolf lost all its menacing attitude, and to Bruce astonishment licked the boy's hand, who ruffled the wolf ears and started to pet it as a loyal dog, the wolf even wag its tail.

_"So much for a fierce guardian"_ thought Bruce rolling his eyes.

- Who are you? – Asked Bruce, completely intrigued, never letting his guard down.

- My name is Clark Kent, nice to meet you - Said the boy in blue, extending his hand to Bruce.

* * *

**E/N:** I won't update as often as I used to, but I won't abandon this story. Love to read your opinion on the chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: Unusual Friends

**Fly away**

Bruce remained silent, trying to determinate if he should shake hands with the strange boy dressed in blue. Clark saw his distrust and put his hands on the air.

- I am sorry, sometimes I tend to do things like that, but I'm in control now. It won't happen again and if you don't want to shake hands is ok.

Bruce still kept a safe distance from him, but he asked:

- What are you doing in Gotham? -

The wolf in the mean time got back at Bruce's side, looking between the two boys expectantly.

- I came to the festival -

- What house are you from? - Inquired again Bruce without hiding his suspicion, he didn't remember any house named Kent.

- I don't belong to any house – Replied Clark, but when he saw Bruce confused look, he decided to elaborate – I mean, any royal house. My parents are just a couple of farmers from Smallvile – Said Clark with pride.

- Then why are you here? - Bruce asked surprised, it was obvious the boy was well-educated and his clothes were of good quality, he didn't look like an average peasant.

- Lord Luthor invited me - Said Clark plainly.

Then Bruce remembered him among all those people he met earlier: Clark was the tall boy next to the Luthors.

- Why? - He insisted.

- I _was_ his son's playmate - Responded Clark visibly uncomfortable.

- I never took Lex as one who crave for friends – Said Bruce with a hint of irony, he had met Lex before when they were little kids, and they never got along - So...You two are friends? – He asked; even though he had just met Clark, it was clear to him he was very different from Lex , he couldn't imagine how the two of them could become friends.

- From my part - Said Clark with sadness.

- What does that mean? –Bruce was intrigued, for a moment it sound as if Clark regretted his friendship with Lex.

- I've just found out he doesn't consider me like that. Lex worries about what other people thinks of him and…I guess I'm not a suitable friend for him – Said Clark. He didn't know why but the trust the dark-haired boy who stand next to him.

- That's so shallow –Bruce said with disdain.

Then Clark saw the boy in the eyes, and in that moment, he remembered another boy with sad blue eyes he met earlier: The prince of Gotham.

- Oh, your highness –said Clark, making a big bow - I'm sorry I didn't recognize you before.

Bruce dressed in his casual hunting clothes, that although of supreme quality didn't had any royal signs embroiled.

- Stop with the bow and just call me Bruce – Said the young prince annoyed.

- I'm sorry –Said Clark again apologetically.

- It's okay... Look, I need to get back otherwise everybody is going to start looking for me. Are you coming? - Bossed Bruce a little.

- I don't want to –Said Clark with sincerity.

- Too much fun for you? – Replied Bruce with sarcasm.

- I don't feel conformable there – Answered Clark with earnestness.

- You and me both... But if you tail along with me, I doubt anyone dares to give you a hard time – Said Bruce, for some reason he liked the boy in blue.

- What would people think of you if you befriend me? - Questioned Clark

- I befriend whomever I want to and after all, it's _my_ festival – Replied Bruce in his royal voice.

- Thanks, but I really just want to go home. Back to Smallvile, where my parents are, where my place is – Clark realised at that moment how much he missed his parents.

- Isn't that far away from here? Why don't you wait, enjoy the festival and then tomorrow if you feel the same I'll order my barn ward to lend you a couple of horses so you can go back – Bruce hated to let the boy leave feeling inadequate. "_I bet not only Lex remind him that he is not royalty_" he thought.

- I'd rather leave now, besides I can run to my place – Said Clark he wanted nothing more to see his parents again.

- Run? Are you crazy? – Bruce didn't know exactly where Smallvile was, but he was sure it wasn't near Gotham.

- I can run really fast, what is more it will help me to clear my mind. Thank you for listen to me and for your help offer. I really appreciate it - Replied Clark with candor.

- You are welcome - Said Bruce a bit sad.

- I guess this is goodbye, it was nice to meet you Bruce – Said Clark extending his hand.

- It was nice to meet you too – Bruce said while shaking Clark's hand.

Clark started to run, but soon his feet stopped to touch the ground and he started to fly.

- You can fly! - Said Bruce completely taken aback.

- Yes – Clark always suspected that he could fly if he really want to, but until today he always repressed that feeling - I'll never forget about you – He said weaving Bruce goodbye.

- Neither do I! – Said Bruce still completely astonished. He kept looking at Clark until he was just a point in the horizon.

- Did you see that?! - He asked the wolf, which only yawn - Ok, maybe you are unimpressed because you used to be around Diana all the time, but this is the first time I see somebody fly, I wonder how can he do that – Both heard the sound of a fast horse rider approaching, and the wolf started to snarl again. Soon the thin frame of Alfred Pennyworth came in sight, and as magic the wolf became very silent.

- Master Bruce, your parents are looking for you – Said Alfred unflappable.

- How did you know where to find me? -

- Let's call it a hunch – Alfred said while motion his head towards the horses.

When Alfred and Bruce started to walk to their horses, Bruce saw how the wolf kept walking beside him. Alfred noticed that too.

- When your mother asked you to make new friends, I'm sure she meant humans, master Bruce.

- It's wounded and needs care - Entreated Bruce trying to justify his actions.

- Is that the only reason why you want to adopt it as a pet? – Asked Alfred, he knew the boy since the day he was born and he could tell there was something deeper behind his sudden attachment to the wolf.

Bruce looked seriously at Alfred – No…He is the only survivor from Diana's wolves.

Alfred could see the memory of his friend was still fresh and painful.

- Ok, I'll talk to your mother, in the mean time keep an eye on it - He agreed.

- Thanks Alfred, you will see nobody will notice it, isn't it right? - He talked to the wolf, ruffling its ears. The wolf looked at him almost happily.

- I seriously doubt that master Bruce, but yet again, you have a natural talent to find extraordinary friends.

**Lupus**

Bruce arrived to his Castle and although he tried, he didn't go unnoticed, as soon as he entered the foyer, a small group of boys led by Marcus closed his way.

- Wayne, we been looking for you for hours! You missed all the contests: horseshoes, skittles and hammer throwing, but no worries we save you a place in our game ball team. Tomorrow we are going to play against the Nordic houses, they don't stand a change against us because … - Marcus was so focus on his speech; he didn't notice the wolf standing by Bruce's side, until he felt a pair of red eyes that looked at him intently - Oh my God! Guards, guards come here, kill that beast! – He started to shout hysterically, pointing at the animal.

The wolf began to snarl and growl ready to attack, while the other boys ran as fast as they could from there in panic. Soon many guards came to the large foyer and surround Bruce, who swiftly put himself between the guards and the Wolf, and with a commanding voice said:

- Guards stand down!

At once all the guards low they spears but the captain of the guards talked to the prince.

- Your highness that is a savage beast, we must kill it.

- Don't you dare to hurt him! That's an order - Said Bruce protecting the wolf with his body, and using his most commanding voice.

- But your majesty…

At that moment, the Queen arrived to the foyer.

- Bruce what is all this commotion? – Martha said in an irritated tone, but she froze when she saw his son protecting what looked as the blackest and fierce wolf she had ever seen - Oh, my God! what's is that beast doing here?.

- Mum, it wont' hurt you. Just show him respect –Said Bruce never letting the wolf unprotected.

- Respect?...Bruce, darling please get ride of it - She said trying to reason with him.

- No! -

- Bruce! – Replied Martha shocked.

- He was hurt trying to protect me, and is the only survivor of Diana's wolves -

Then she understood, Bruce was trying to take care of his friend pet, and maybe in a small part to have a memory of her with him. She couldn't deny him that, even though the wolf looked like it came from deeps of hell.

- Okay, but you must take care of it, and please until the festival ends that wolf must not be wandering around the castle. Understood? - She commanded and then with a gesture dismissed the guards, whom quickly left.

The wolf changed then its menacing demeanour and behaved as well-educated pet.

- Yes, mum. Thanks! – Bruce said and gave his mother a quick peck in the cheek, then he turned to the wolf, and started to talk to him with enthusiasm –Come! I'm going to show my chambers - Bruce started to walk directly to the stairs with the wolf following him close behind.

- Bruce as soon as you locked that wolf, you should get back and apologise to your friends - Said the Queen as soon as his son climbed the first steps of the stairs next to the foyer.

- What friends? – He replied upset.

- You know what I mean. Please don't make things harder - Rebuked Martha.

-I'm trying mum, but is difficult when my _only_ friend is miles away. She may be hurt and I'm not allow to see her or even send her a letter! –Bruce said with a hint of angst in his voice.

- Bruce we discussed this, you have to be patient, things are complicate, but soon we will try to reach Themyscira again. Maybe even we could visit Diana –She said hopeful – Come, cheer up, now you have a new "pet" to look after.

- I guess…although actually it is Diana's pet.

- Then more reason to take care of it; imagine how happy she will be when she sees you along with that wolf again. Now, you have less than an hour to get ready for the masquerade, so hurry up.

- Yes.

Martha saw his son climbing the stairs joyfully and thought, "_Maybe in time he wouldn't be so blue. Even if I have to endure that furry black beast_", she thought and left without noticing that the exchanged had been overheard by Lex Luthor who was in the corner of the big foyer "_I guess there is more to Wayne than meets the eye…I wonder who is Diana? He seems so smitten by her_" Thought Lex intrigued.

**Sleepwalker**

Hippolyte was having dinner with his daughter and as lately, they eat in silence. As soon as Diana recovered, Hippolyte reprimanded her hard for befriend a mortal boy, and warned her about the dangers of men. Although Diana knew her mother depict all mortal men as low life creatures, until that moment she had never heard how deeply her contempt for them was. She tried to explain her mother that Bruce was different, but Hippolyte did not listen. She even locked Diana inside her chambers with guards outside the doors when the ambassador of Gotham arrived at Themyscira just to make sure she wouldn't sneak out. Eventually Diana stopped talking about Bruce or about anything else with her, manly because she was mad at her and Hades for hiding the truth about her father.

In the end she forgave them although things changed: Hades asked Diana to refer to him as father, and continued to oversee her training. He was strict and fair but had an affectionate side too; for instance, he always brought little presents for her, in time Diana started to confide with him. However, she noticed that, as her mother, Hades disliked the mortals, and got upset when she mentioned Bruce. "Forget all about him" he commanded.

But Diana refused to do that, and every night she contemplated the "W" Bruce gave to her, as a token of their friendship and of his faith in her. She decided to wear it around her neck, but one sunny morning when she was having breakfast at the terrace with her mother, Hippolyte saw a glimpse of the silver pendant.

- What's that? – Hippolyte asked "_that is new…. something she must acquired during her time at Gotham_" she thought.

- A loan – Replied Diana trying to tell her the truth without details.

Hippolyte raised an eyebrow - Take it off – She didn't want her daughter to have any memories of that forsaken place.

Diana hesitated, which only infuriated more her mother.

- Diana take that thing off your neck now – Commanded her mother.

She took the pendent off.

- Good, now toss it away. – Demanded Hippolyte

- No! – Said Diana with resolution, she couldn't think of parting away from something that was so dear to her friend.

- Diana of Themyscira your Queen commands you to throw that thing away –Ordered Hippolyte in her regal tone.

- No, I won't do that! –Said Diana and ran away from the palace as fast as she could until she reached the beach. She stood still there as the weaves crashed gently on her feet, with her eyes fixed on the horizon over the ocean. Diana was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear when somebody approached.

- A penny for your thoughts – Said a deep baritone voice.

- Lord Hades –Said Diana as a reflex, then she saw in his eyes a hint of sadness and she tried to correct her ways – Sorry...Father

- Better –Said Hades more pleased, he knew it will take time for Diana to got use to see him as her father, but he was sure they were making progress, and he felt his bond with her daughter was growing stronger every day. So when he saw her teary eyes, anger and concern started to boil inside him, "_What could possible make her cry?_"

- Are you crying?

- What?! – Said Diana, until that moment she haven't realize that a tear rolled down her cheek – No. I guess a wave splashed me –Said Diana quickly.

Hades observed her carefully, and then something caught his attention: Diana was holding something tidily in her hand; it looked like a silver chain.

- What is that in your hand? – He asked, for some reason Hades knew his daughter's tears and the chain were connect.

Diana hesitated; she didn't want to have another argument about the pendant.

- Is something I borough.

- The mortal boy lent you that? –Hades could tell Diana was cryptic because she knew he wasn't going to like her answer.

- Yes – Diana couldn't lie and she wasn't ashamed of her friendship with Bruce.

- And when were you planning to return it? – Asked Hades, who barely managed to control his disgust.

- The next time I see him – Answered Diana.

- Never then – He said with determination, almost as an order.

Diana didn't reply, she didn't know why but the idea of never seen Bruce again felt as if thousands of needles pierced her heart. Her father could see her distress and decided not to make things more difficult for her.

- Go and get ready for your lesson with Polemos, he must be already waiting for you.

- Yes, Father - Diana made a small bow, and left.

As soon as Diana returned to her chambers she pick up a little wooden box and carefully put the pendant inside, at that moment she made a small prayer to her Gods, "_ Please Gods in the Olympus don't let my mother found the pendant… I wish Bruce and I could communicate somehow … but in the mean time please Gods keep him safe_"

That night Diana had the most vivid dream. She saw herself inside a big castle with a strange architecture, at that moment she heard Bruce crying out for her, and while she followed his voice through the large rooms of the castle, the place turned more sinister and convoluted. Then in the middle of the darkest hall, she saw him on his knees. Diana was about to call him when he turned around and what she saw make her froze: Bruce was cover in blood, silently crying at the same time he cradled in his arms a dead woman's head. Diana tried to touch him, but Bruce shattered in thousands of little crystals like a glass statue, next the castle despaired and she found herself alone in the middle of a total darkness.

- Bruce, Bruce. Where are you? –She shouted at the top of her lungs – Bruce, Bruce!

Afterwards she felt a hot hit in her face, like a slap, and that took her out of the darkness. She saw her mother holding her by the arms hard, whereas Artemis was holding her ankle too. At that moment Diana realised she was standing on the edge of the banister of her balcony.

- Diana, get down here – Said her mother almost pleading.

- Mother? – Diana asked perplexed, while she got back on the floor of the balcony.

Her eyes had a wild look a mix between terror and sorrow. Hippolyte was concern, she never had seen his daughter like that before, she embraced her tightly leading her back to her bed, when Diana suddenly tried to get away from her hug.

- Bruce… Something terrible happened to Bruce! – Diana yelled and tried to run to the door, however Hyppolite restrained her.

- Mother please, let me go, he is hurt! – Diana cried at the same time as she was wrestling against her mother's embrace.

Artemis seeing the princess totally disrupted called the court physician who in matter of minutes made a special infusion. Hyppolite forced Diana to drink the tea and eventually she got asleep whispering Bruce's name.

* * *

**E/N:** Love to read your comments on the chapter.


End file.
